Forever and Always
by ChuChieX3
Summary: The war between Nephilim and Fallen Angels is over. Though it ended with the extinction of an entire race and some friends were lost along the way all that matters is Nora and Patch's love triumphed. They grow happier and more in love everyday. But Our favorite couple still have some obstacles to overcome...
1. Meet me at Bo's

**Chapter 1: _11/7/15_**

Bo's arcade wasn't my usual hangout. Though I've been inside it once or twice. But don't let the word 'arcade' in its name fool you, this place wasn't for kids. Recently renovated is sought to compete with a bunch of new restaurants and bars that had opened in downtown Coldwater or Harrisburg. Though the clean, modern, contemporary theme was nice and the drinks were cheap enough the arcade was too far off the major highway to really compete. What it did have that newer bars didn't was a reputation for housing the supernatural. Even though most fallen angels were chained in hell and almost all nephilim of Coldwater wiped out Angels still fall everyday. And procreate with humans every hour. It's like a ongoing machine that never stops.

Scanning the crowd I weaved my way through the maze of pool tables toward the bar. This level of the arcade was filled literally with people I did not know. So far I hadn't seen him. I checked my watch, 9:45pm. He's still got time. I took a seat at the bar, the slit of my skirt rode up a little.

"Cherry coke," I told the bartender who acknowledged me with a nod. After a few moments of hustle and bustle she placed a can in front of me.

Compared to the other women in the arcade I was dressed conservatively. My form fitting long white skirt had a slit that was cut fashionably mid-thigh. My cropped long sleeve top matched the skirt and I finished off the look with ankle high cross gartered stiletto heels. In the sea of low riding jeans, spaghetti strapped cleavage baring tee shirts and hooker boots, I stood out just the way I wanted to. I sipped at my drink and looked around. Ugh, how long am I going to be alone? Apparently not long.

The seat next to mine had been empty when I sat. But now a man took it Unfortunately it was the wrong one. The guy had blonde hair and a gap between his two front teeth. He also couldn't take a hint.

"No thanks," I said when he offered me a drink.

"I'm waiting for my husband," I said when he offered again.

"You're not waiting for your husband. You're just saying that, c'mon let me buy you a drink," he said this with unshakeable confidence.

"I have a-"

"Are you hitting on my date?" A familiar voice said from behind me. I inwardly sighed with relief. Blondie and I both turned around with jaws dropped. I'm pretty sure we each had different reasons. His was probably at surprise that he was wrong mine was in delight. I slowly took in each feature of this man next to me. The black hair, the dark eyes, the white tee shirt and leather jacket over it, the dark jeans that were worn in all the right places. I was seated in a high bar stool and he still towered over me at 6'2. Very very sexy. Patch flicked his wrist at blondie as if he was trying to brush him off.

"Go on now, before I knock every single one of those yellow teeth down your throat," Patch said menacingly. To his credit, blondie didn't try to make excuses. He just got off the stool awkwardly with both hands in the air.

"Sorry man you can't blame for trying can you?" Patch didn't answer. His black eye gazed and roamed of every inch of my body before he answered to me in mind speak.

"No I don't think I can," he said taking the now vacated seat.

"My Angel, what are you drinking?" He said with a sly grin. I held up my glass and told him what it was. He signaled to the bartender and ordered two glasses of hard whiskey, Jack Daniels. His favorite. When the bartender put the two drinks down Patch without hesitation grabbed a glass and eagerly gulped until there wasn't any left. I however scowled at the glass in front of me, I could smell the strength of the dark Amber liquid from a mile away.

"Drink up angel. It'll put hair on you chest," he said teasingly. I made eye contact with him. Was he serious?

"Uh huh. Does it look like I want hair on my chest?" It was supposed to be a rhetorical question. But Patch blatantly stared at my breasts.

"Without seeing the chest in question I'm afraid I can't say," he said and I laughed.

"Riiiiiight. Try again," I said. He signaled to the bartender for two more cups of whiskey.

"For when you're done with that one," he explained.

"Patch! I can't," I whined. He tipped back his second glass and pulled another toward him.

"Are you a nun?" He asked without faltering.

"No," I said crossing my arms. He paused waiting for me to say more but I didn't. He drank and swallowed. I watched him without speaking and drank from my own girly drink wondering how he could take such a strong substance and it not affect him.

"So you didn't call me here so we could drink together then?" He eyed me and turned in his stool so that our legs touched. There was a sense of challenge in his tone.

"Not really, no," I said smiling and pushing the final glass of whiskey toward him. He fixed me with an intense gaze and a grin appeared on his face slowly that sent a heat seeking missile straight between my thighs. Patch with his drink finished in record time leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"You're very beautiful." His lips tickled the sensitive skin of my neck just below my lobe. Already primed by the time I've been anticipating this moment my body reacted instantly. I squeezed my legs together. I leaned in closer too he smelled a little like mint, a little like whisky, and a whole lot like yum. I wanted to lick him.

"I'm ready," I whispered to him and we each leaned back into our stools. Smiling I crossed my legs and watched his gaze followed the hem of the slit of my skirt as it gave him a glimpse of what I had on underneath. His eyes widened in silent appreciation. His tongue slid along his bottom lip leaving it glistening. He finally looked into my eyes.

"I don't suppose you have to go back to the farmhouse tonight," he said in a low breathy tone. I shook my head. With that Patch paid the bill and left a tip big enough to make the bartender grin. Then he took my hand and helped me down from the stool. Holding me steady when my foot came down wrong as if he'd known all along that I'd stumble. I tipped my head back and he shrugged.

"What can I say I'm a gentleman," he said. He stood head and shoulders over most of the crowd which has grown considerably since I came in. He led me without faltering through the tables and bodies toward the stairs and out the front doors.

 **REVIEW! Review. Review.**


	2. Feels Like The First Time

**Chapter 2: _11/7/15_**

My heart thumped hard and harder the closer we got to the townhouse. The windows of the reflected us both. Our faces blurred with the dim lighting and rain coming down on the outside. When I looked from the window to Patch his smile shifted.

"Nervous?" He asked placing a calming hand on my thigh. I contemplated the question for a moment. Was I nervous? Hell yes! He and I were just moments away from being intimate physically again. The first time had been after I eradicated devilcraft and Patch was given the gift of feeling physical sensation. I was always nervous when it came down to it but was the good nerves or the bad nerves? I have no clue. Before I could figure it out Patch pulled the Range Rover Evoque into the driveway of the townhome. He hopped out and came to my side to help me out.

At the front door of the town house he removed his hand from my lower back to dig in his pockets for the keys but came up with nothing. He fumbled. Ha! Who's nervous now. He found the key in the inside pocket of his leather jacket. I liked his laugh when he pulled it out and fit it into the door. He shook it a little bit and muttered a curse I deciphered by tone and not by word. He jiggled the key in the lock again hands so big they engulfed the small piece of metal. I couldn't stop staring at his hands.

"Fuck! I can't get the door open," he said clearly and held the key in the palm of his hand out toward me. I reached for it, our hands touched. Then somehow his hand had encircled my wrist and I was sandwiched between the front of him and the still closed door. My mouth was already open for him when he leaned in to kiss me passionately. His hands slid lower down down my back and over my derrière. He hissed into my mouth and his hands tightened appreciatively on my ass. There was nothing fast and hard about it. His tongue intertwined with mine slowly. Lower his bulge nudged me through the barrier of his jeans.

"Open the door," he broke the kiss off long enough to whisper into my mouth. One of his hands turned the knob at the same time one of mine rammed the key into the lock. Behind me the door flew open with the pressure of both our bodies. But neither of us stumbled. Patch was holding me too tightly for that. He lifted me mouth still on mine and kicked the door shut behind him. The slam of it echoed deep inside me. Breathing hard Patch pulled away to look into my eyes. Sharp black orbs met stormy grey.

"You're okay with this?" He asked me every time things went beyond the point of no return. I found this sweet and honorable of him.

I found the voice to rasp, "Yes Patch and I always will be. My body is yours now."

"When we are like this I want you to call me Jev," he murmurs to me. Like this? It took me a second to register what he was talking about them I nodded. He took my mouth again and step by step carried me to the master bedroom. When we got there he tossed me gently onto the plush mattress and sheets. Though the toss took my by surprise I lay giggling in the middle of the bed. He grinned at me and took off his jacket and shirt. His cheeks were flush and his eyes were slightly lidded with sleep. He climbed on the bed and reached for me. My arms went around his neck, my legs around his waist. I found his throat with my mouth. His skin tasted like salt. My shirt had ridden up helped by Patch's hands. One of his large hands cupped my breasts and my breath hitched. I looked up to see him looking down at me with mingled amusement and something else I couldn't quite decipher. I sat up a little pushing back but not pulling away.

"What?" I asked.

He shook his head smiling, "Nothing."

"It can't be nothing," I said imploring. "You're looking at me funny." He leaned in to catch my mouth in another blissful kiss. Speaking without taking his lips from mine he said,

"I just didn't expect you to be so responsive." To prove his point he laid me back on the soft bed pulled off my shirt and bra and proceeded to play with my breasts. His warm mouth closed over one of my part nipples. He started off slowly at first as if he was testing the waters. But the sounds I was making him made him more comfortable to get a little playful. He nibbled, licked, kissed, and nuzzled both of my nipples in turn. All the while his fingers skimmed my legs and the hem of my skirt. Sometimes he would occasionally brush my panties he never actually touched me there. I whispered his name finally unable to take the torture any more.

"Jev, you're killing me," I said hoarsely. He smiled and finally moved to pull off my skirt and panties.

"Can I make it up to you?" He said in the sexiest tone I'd ever heard him use. We made eye contact and I nodded silently. He turned his hand and moved it to touch me. Gently rubbing up and down my sex. When he felt that I was ready he slowly pushed his long index finger inside me. I moaned in delight. The feeling was unfamiliar but oh so good.

"How am I doing so far?" He said as his lips brushed my cheek and his hand kept up the ministrations. Speaking took concentration I didn't have with his hand on me. So far he hadn't done anything but make my mind mush. And we hadn't even gotten to the most important part. His mouth planted kisses down my neck, between the valley of my breasts, over my stomach, and on me down there. Not quite where I was anticipating but just a little bit lower and he'd have me like puddy in the palm of his hands. Who am I kidding? He already does. He pulled his index finger out of me and put it in his mouth to taste without hesitation. Holy shit. That was the most erotic thing I'd ever seen. He grunted and the expression on his face was one of pure ecstasy.

"So sweet Angel," he said to me in mind speak. I smiled happy to know that he enjoyed me in that way. Nobody has ever gone down on me before and I was worried about how I might taste or smell to Patch. But it looked like he wouldn't be able to get enough of it. He put both of his hands on the inside of my thighs and nudged them apart so that I was more exposed to him. I felt his breath on me and tensed.

"Wow you're gorgeous. Just Relax," he said and I took a deep breath. Not a second later his mouth was on me. He softly suckled my clit then licked me up and down. Sensations started ripping through me. It was the most amazing thing I had ever felt. I moaned and arched beneath him. My hands moved to the back of his head to the smooth silk of his hair. I wound my fingers in it, pressing him to me keeping his mouth there while he licked and sucked at my skin. He kept this up until I was writhing beneath him. Then suddenly he stopped. I whined and he laughed.

"I want to feel you cum while I'm inside you Angel," he said standing up.

His fingers toyed with his belt buckle then the button below it. He undid it and the zipper inch by slow inch. He pulled the jeans over his hips and let the fabric fall to the floor. My eyes didn't even follow the pants instead they stayed on him, enjoying the show. His body was as long and lean as his legs. I'd never seen him so exposed like this before, I reveled in this moment. He looked at me and his mouth pulled up on one side.

"You like what you see?" He asked snarkily. I nodded silently.

"What's wrong Angel? Cat got your tongue?" He asked climbing back onto the bed. It wasn't until then I realized I haven't spoken word since we had started. Maybe he was getting worried. I implored myself to speak but nothing came out.

"C'mon Nora. Say something. Anything"

"I love you, Jev," I said finally. He gave me a sincere smile and crawled between my legs. I felt his bare skin touch me down there. Though I hadn't looked at him down there yet I could tell he was big and heavy. I stretched and he bent somehow we met in the middle with our mouths. He covered me completely now but I didn't feel squished. I felt embraced. There was so much of Patch he surrounded me and clouded my senses.

"I hope you're ready Angel because I can't take this for much longer," he whispered. I could tell by the small strain in his voice he was holding so much of himself back.

"I'm ready," I breathed out to him. A moment after that he gently pressed himself against me. With enough pressure he slid into me slowly. He met very little resistance. I braced myself as he pushed info me as deep as he can go. I gasped and my hands gripped his hips tightly. It felt like I was being pinched hard deep inside me. But the pain subsided within seconds. We looked into each other eyes. He moved at first with slow and steady strokes. We found our rhythm almost at once. My clit rubbed against his pelvis with every movement he made. The pressure was tantalizing. I moaned and sighed at each movement. Strong sensations crashed over me so fast that it took me by surprise. My nerves ebbed and waved all over my body. Hard and almost sharp the pleasure peaked as Patch continued to thrust in and out of me. Now I know what all the fuss was about. This felt euphoric. Warmth rippled through me and languor crept along my ribs. I wrapped my arms around his abdomen and placed my hands on his back.

I didn't know how close he was but when I opened my eyes his were closed. His hands clutched my hips and his thrusts got harder. A light sheen of sweat had broken out on his chest and beads of it slipped down his abdomen. Scorching heat radiated off of him. And a sudden stab of fresh desire bloomed deep inside me. The feeling of it got better and better. More intense by the second until finally I let it go. I watched his face contort and he he groaned and grunted as I came around him. It was the most masculine sounds I had ever heard him make. His fingers clutched me probably leaving bruises and he let out one last long heavy breath.

He opened his eyes a moment later and smiled at me. His hand came up to cup my cheek and he gave a soft tender kiss. He also kissed my bare shoulder rolled onto his back and yawned. Unable to help myself I yawned too. He folded his hands under the back of his pillow and started at the ceiling. I moved to lay on his chest. He rubbed my naked back lulling me to sleep. I didn't take long for me to close my eyes and doze off into darkness.

 **Review! Review! Review!**


	3. Popped Your Cherry

**Chapter 3: _11/9/15_**

"Earth to Nora," Vee snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"The bell just rang. It's time to go to lunch." I blinked at her and shook my head a little laughing off my lack of focus. Vee Sky my best friend with dirty blonde hair and curves in all the right and wrong places looked at me worried.

"Sorry," I muttered tossing my things in my bag except for my iPhone. I clicked the home button and the screen woke up. _**1:05pm**_. Still no text or calls from Patch. I looked up at Vee, she paused for a second but said nothing and started toward the door that led to the hallway.

"You know if you want to take a break we could just go shopping," she said to me.

"No thanks."

"Want to talk about it?" She asked. I looked up. We were walking in the middle of a sea of about 500 people. 500 pairs of ears I didn't want to eavesdrop on a conversation about my virginity. I chose to act normal.

"Talk? About what?" I said trying to act innocent. It must have worked because next she said,

"Whatever is bothering you."

"Who says that anything is?" Vee didn't respond until I looked up at her.

"We've been friends for almost our whole lives babe. I can tell something's up," she said giving me her full attention. Who was I kidding? I couldn't hide anything from her. Especially after she told me she's nephilim. After that confession our friendship has grown even stronger, if that's possible. How do I say this to her without her freaking out? She hated Patch with every fiber of her being. Though she has learned to tolerate him now that this war has blown over.

"I'm fine Vee. Really," I said smiling at her.

"Late night?" She asked. I shrugged..

"The usual."

We wove and sidestepped our way to the cafeteria. When we got there Vee went straight to the Pizza bar. I on the other hand just bought a cup of fruit salad. I'm not really that hungry. I couldn't keep my mind off of Patch. His hair, his eyes, his smile, those hands and the way he kissed me down there. I don't blush easily but I blushed just then. Last night had to be the best time of my life. Patch was considerate, charming, and seemed very experienced. It was my first time so I was too nervous to be adventurous. But Patch had made it easy for me. He was an expert lover.

This morning after he drove me to school. When he pulled the Evoque up to the the front of the school he grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it. He had grinned and said,

"I'll meet you at Bo's anytime." Right then I wanted to jump on him in the car but he had other 'business to attend to'.

"Nora?" Again I had been caught in contemplation. I looked up at Vee she had an expression that said, 'Spill the beans'. I sighed. Just then my phone that hadn't peeped all day went off. I was saved… For now. I pulled it out of my pocket smiling awkwardly at Vee. Oh god, it was my mother. Now she called me at least once a day if I didn't stop by the farmhouse. She wasn't too keen towards Patch either. What is wrong with my man?

"It's my mom," I mouthed to Vee and got up to run to the nearest bathroom. I took the call and listened with one ear making the appropriate sounds so that my mom thought I was listening.

"Nora? Are you listening to me?" She asked.

"Yes mom." She snorted.

"Well then what did I just say?" I took a stab.

"You told me to come over for dinner tonight." Stoned silence on the other line meant I had messed up.

"How do you expect to succeed if you don't listen?"

"Mom I'm sorry but I'm a little busy over here. You know learning and it's time for me to go to my next class. Bye!" I said and ended the call hastily.

"You're looking awfully trendy today," said a voice in a sly tone behind me. I rolled my eyes then turned around to face her. Marcie Millar still as skinny as ever and snobby too. She was dressed down today in a pink sweat suit and pair of sneakers. After everything that had happened a pang of range hit me. She had burned Patchs feather sending him to hell. I wasn't all too angry now though, I've got him back. And he isn't going anywhere. I thought she'd gone running for the hills before battle but instead she decided to stay. I've tried explaining to her time and time again that I want nothing to do with her. She's as slimy as a snake. But that hasn't gone through her thick skull yet. She's bent on using the fact that we're Nephilim to stick to me like super glue.

I flipped my hair behind my shoulder in a dramatic way. I looked down at today's outfit. I was wearing high waisted shorts, a jean shirt that ties in the front with no sleeves and knee high suede 4inch boots with a pointed toe. Patch had picked out the ensemble. He's been dressing me a lot lately. I have to admit it's not my style but he has hella good taste.

"Thanks," I said to her finally but I didn't smile.

"The boots are a little slutty though. Don't you think?" She asked with raised eyebrows. I shook my head and put a hand on my hip. I hated the defensiveness that rose up inside me. Marcie knew just how to push my buttons.

"Different for you but cute though," she continued. She said the word cute the way some people would say unfortunate. She gave me a dissecting stare.

"How are things going with Patch?" Her question threw me off guard. I didn't know how to answer. But I should've known that there was a method to her being so nice and complimenting me. At the memory of Patchs head in between my legs I couldn't hold back my smile. A moment later I opened my mouth to say no but Marcie held up her hand to stop me.

"Don't," she said. "That smile was all I needed. He's popped your cherry hasn't he?"

"Excuse me?" I said confused.

"You can't fool me. You no longer have that innocent look in your eye. If you don't do as I say I'll tell your mother that you're no longer a virgin. And I'll post it on SnapBook too so that the whole school will know." I stood in front of her stunned in silence. So she's blackmailing me?

"And you're not even denying it! This is classic I've been waiting a long time to get some dirt on you Nora Grey," she said and walked out of the bathroom before I could say anything. I stood there for a few more moments. It took a while for everything to register but when they did I was even more confused. I didn't even have SnapBook! What in the hell could Marcie possibly need from me that she had to hold this over my head? How would my mom react to the news of me and Patch anyway?

Oh my Patch.

He was all I could think about today. His strong hands groping me and his mouth kissing every inch of my body. Was he thinking of me? I can't help but wonder has he been with anyone else. A small part of me says no. But a giant chunk says yes, he's 700+ years old, he's alluring though he has only been able to feel physically for a few weeks. Had he done to other women what he did to me last night? I shook my head to bring myself back to reality. I have got to stop daydreaming about him. I gather myself mentally and make my way out of the bathroom. Vee was standing right outside the door with our things in her hand. I looked around people were leaving the cafeteria it must be time for the next period already. She fixed me with a glare and I knew I was in deep trouble.

"What is this I hear from Marcie that Patch took your virginity?" She hissed lowly at me. Oh, no.

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	4. Inquiries

**Chapter 4 _: 11/9/15_**

Vee and I waited on the street in front of the school for Patch. He was supposed to pick me up after school so that we could go to the farmhouse and hang out together. Vee meant the neon to some guy on the football team so she needed a ride. Being that I'm her best friend I told her she could tag along with Patch and I. I hope he wouldn't mind. I told her to behave and I have my fingers crossed that she wouldn't say anything about sex to him. I told her that I'd give her all the details about last night tonight over the phone. I just wasn't comfortable discussing something so private in public. Who was I kidding? I wasn't comfortable discussing this at all. At least over the phone I'd be spared a little embarrassment. I pulled out my phone and speed dialed Patch, he was taking too long for my taste. He's usually early. It rang twice before he answered.

"What's up?" He said.

"Patch, Where are you my love?" I said sweetly into the microphone. Vee mocked gagging behind me.

"I'm sorry, Angel. I was in the middle of a high stakes poker game."

"Well did you win at least?" I asked. There was a pause. I heard an intake of breath, not a hiss or a gasp. Something deeper. A peculiar huff breath hold and a sigh. He was smoking. It kinda caught me off guard. I figured days he would smell like cigars it was because of who he hanged out with. I had no idea he actually indulged in it himself. Interesting.

"Yeah as a matter of fact I did and it's going to be my gift to you," he said and I could hear him smiling. This also peaked my interest.

"Cool. See you when you get here," I said before quickly slipping in,"and Vee needs a ride home. Love you, Bye!" I hung up rapidly before he could protest. I turned around to face Vee. She was leaning against a light post staring at me.

"What?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Nothing. Just thinking about how much our roles have switched. I mean you lost you virginity before me. I need a man," she says pouting and crossing her arms.

"You dont need a man Vee. You just want one. We can get you a puppy," I suggest. She opened her mouth to answer me but her eyes were locked on something behind me and her jaw dropped. I turned around to see what caught her attention my jaw dropped also. A candy red Lamborghini Urus pulled up to the curb in front of Vee and I. No way, there's no way Patch is behind the wheel of this luxury car. There's no way he's giving it to me. The passenger window rolled down to reveal a smug looking Patch. He was wearing aviator sunglasses and a blank tank top. In this light he looked like an Abercrombie model. He gave me sexy grin and my panties got a little moist. Vee shouting snapped me out of my daze.

"Are you kidding me?! Where did you get this car?" Her shouting attracted attention from some random people walking in the street. Some of their gazes lingered a little too long on the car. I made the first move and hopped in the passenger side. Vee followed behind me and hopped in the backseat. The interior of the car reminded me of a spaceship. The design was very futuristic and the seats where white leather. After gazing and inspecting the inside of the car in awe I finally made eye contact with him.

"You're giving this car to me?" I asked for confirmation.

"The color is a little too flashy for my taste," He said smirking. I squealed and stretched across the console to crash my lips to his. I've been thinking about him and this mouth on me all day. The gift added on top of my anticipation sent my libido into overdrive. We kissed slow but passionately our tongues tied in a familiar dance. I started feeling warm and it was like electricity was bouncing on my skin. I moaned into Patchs mouth.

 _"Easy Angel, we've got company,"_ he said inside my mind. As if on cue Vee interrupted from the backseat.

"Gross. Enough of that guys, get a room!" She shrieked. Patch made the move to pull away first with my bottom lip between his teeth. He gave me a look and a smile that promised me we would finish what we started later. I sat back in my seat and pulled on my seatbelt breathing heavily. Patch put the car in gear and started driving. The ride was awkward for the first few minutes then one of Vees favorite pop songs played on the radio. She sang along loudly in the backseat of the car but sometimes not on key. Patch tried hard to hold back his laughs and snickers.

We pulled up to Vees house but Patch didn't turn into the driveway.

"Thanks for the ride," Vee said to me hopping out of the car but not before she fixed me with a stare. I just smiled at her. Patch looked between us stroking his jaw. As soon as she got out he stepped on the gas. He didn't beat around the bush either.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"Oh nothing. She and I just were assigned to this project together. We're going to work on it tonight," I said the first excuse that came to my mind.

"You're not spending your night with me?" That stopped me in my tracks.

"I mean she and I are gonna work on it together on the phone." He just nodded solemnly after that. He and I made small talk all the way to the farmhouse. We talked about my encounter with Marcie in the bathroom, we talked about this new area where Patch gambles. He says that there's a more high class area in Maine where the pockets are fatter and secrets are darker. He also mentioned moving out there I told him that I'd consider it. I wanted to graduate from high school before I made any long term decisions. That was coming in just a few months though. After that I'd runaway with Patch and become a housewife or go to college or get a job or whatever fate had in store for me. At the thought of being a housewife I couldn't help but think of starting a family. Could Patch and I Procreate? Do I want kids? Does he want kids?

"What are you thinking about, Angel?" He asked interrupting my snowballing thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"There's a crease in between your brows. You're either constipated or concentrated. I know its the latter. So what's up?" He smiled at me knowingly. It's so infuriating how right he is sometimes.

"Well I've got a few questions about... You know... Sex. Well supernatural sex," I whispered the last parts. He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Okay," he said warily.

"So firstly, have you ever been with anyone else?" I asked. He glanced at me and bit his bottom lip before answering.

"Yes," he said carefully. "During Cheshvan when I possessed Chauncey."

"What about in your-?" I didn't know what words to use so I just gestured to him with my hands.

"Angel." He said. It wasn't a yes or no but it was all the confirmation I'd need. I should've figured that he had but you can't blame a girl for hoping. I wanted to ask how many but that seemed like a little too much.

"Okay. Umm, How old are you?" I asked. And this question took him even more by surprise. He did a double take at me trying to see if I was seriously asking him this.

"450. In fallen years," he added. Wow. Fallen years which I'm guessing means how long he's been on earth. So if I think rationally he probably had sex once a year. Meaning, he has been with 450 different women. Rational? Who am I kidding, I mean just look at him. There's no way he only had sex once a year. Even if I assumed he had sex with two different women each year that would shoot his body count to almost 1,000! I flushed yet shivered at the thought. No wonder why he seemed so experienced and confident with what we did the other night. My new knowledge of his past is bittersweet.

"Have you ever gotten anyone pregnant?" I asked. More for myself than anything. Patch shook with laughter at this question.

"No," he answered finally getting his bearings. "I made sure to stay away from human girls." Hmmm, so if he didn't have sex with human beings what kind of beings did he sleep with?

"Do you think I could get pregnant?"

This was probably a question I should've asked before things went all the way last night but it didn't cross my mind. It took a while before he answered. I figured he was thinking about it in his head also, this was the first time he'd contemplated this question. He cleared his throat before responding and took a deep breath.

"Well I can't be 100% sure. I mean after all we may be the first Fallen Angel and Nephilim relationship in history. I highly doubt it though. The chances of that happening would be 1 in a trillion," he answered honestly.

"But, I'll ask around to see if there are any tales out there." This soothed me kind of. So there was a chance of it happening? But those chances were very very slim? Or there wasn't a chance of it happening at all? Who would he ask anyway? This was all giving me a small headache.

"Why do you ask that? Do you want a baby?" He asked me. His expression was especially guarded. I took some time to think about this. In my head I imagined a small little girl running in fields. She had red hair just like me and black eyes just like Patch. The car bumping onto the farmhouse driveway brought me back to reality.

"I can see myself being a mother. But if it doesn't happen I won't be devastated," I said when he turned off the ignition. This answer seemed to calm him. As soon as I finished he let out a breath I didn't know he had been holding in. He reached into his grey sweatpants pocket and pulled a small sleek black box but didn't open it. He just held it tightly in his hand and got out of the car. He walked me to the front door and when I opened it he gave me a kiss goodbye. I looked at him puzzled.

"You're not coming in?" I asked. He shook his head no and I huffed.

"I'll be back tonight. Leave your window open and handle what you need to with Vee," he kissed me again and took off so fast it was like he vanished in thin air.

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**I've changed somethings around. And I've changed a few details. I strongly advise reading this story over from chapter 3 at least. And don't be afraid to check out all the other stories I been working on.**

 **Chapter 5: 11/9/** _ **15**_

I laid around all day anxiously waiting for Patch. My mother was in the living room watching soap operas and balancing her checkbook. She hadn't asked me about the Lamborghini in the driveway my guess was because she didn't see it. I'm sure I'll get an earful when she finds out that I now own a car that costs more than this house and her salary combined. A years ago I didn't want to give up this place. But now I had moved on. Now I'm ready to start a new chapter in my life and leave all the bad memories behind. That's really what this house is to me now a beacon of bad memories. The man who raised me here wasn't actually my real father, my half sister/arch nemesis lived here at one point, Dabria attacked me and almost burnt the place down. In the middle of me reminiscing about the bad times my cell phone ringed. It was Vee, I completely forgot to call her.

"Babe! Do you have any idea what time it is? How long were you gonna keep me waiting?" She wailed through the phone I had to hold it partially away from my ear. I checked my alarm clock.

"It's only 9pm Vee," I said lying spread eagle on my bed. I had her on speaker phone.

"6 hours after you announced to me that you and Patch have done the deed. I've been dying to know the details!"

"Well Vee. What do you want to know?" I huffed.

"Everything of course. How did it feel? Was he good? Did he eat you? How big is he?" I smiled. She was bringing back experiences that I'd hopefully get to relive tonight. Where is he?

"Oh Vee," I sighed. "It was mind blowing. Hands down the best thing I've ever felt physically and mentally. Yes he did go down on me and that was amazing too," I confessed. Just then there was a rap at my window, I shot up. There was no one there. Then I heard it again.

"Vee I have to go," I hissed into the phone and hung up. Not before hearing her protest. I dashed over to the window and opened it. Looking out I saw Patch standing out there with his arm cocked like he was going to throw another pebble he lowered his arm when he saw me and motioned for me to back up. I did sticking my head back in and taking a few steps back towards my bed. A few moments later he climbed in. He had the same outfit as earlier but wore a windbreaker over his tank top.

"Angel are you okay? You look flushed," he said walking to me and probing my cheeks. I shrugged.

"What took you so long?" I asked changing topics quickly.

"I started some hands on research" he started. I immediately thought Uh oh this can't be good.

"I'm gonna be leaving town for a few days. A week tops," he said flopping on my bed.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"To visit someone who will have all the answers to your questions."

"Where?" He nodded.

"Russia," he sighed. I climbed onto the bed and straddled him running my hands up and down his chest.

"I'll be meeting three people there to aid me on my quest," he said.

"Who are they?" I asked softly.

"Two males. One female. Aric, Jace, and Nicole. Their all different types of supernatural beings. I've met each of them once or twice in my life and I know that this trip will be very interesting to say the least," he said cracking a slight smile. None of this is making sense to me. He's leaving to go to another country to meet with three other supernatural beings to find out if we can reproduce or not? They didn't have cell phones in Russia?

"Can I come with you?" I asked. He looked at me like I had two heads.

"That crossed my mind but no. If things get dangerous I don't want you in harms way." I furrowed my brows. How could asking a question get dangerous?

"And you think the safest place for me to be is Coldwater?! I'm safest when I'm with you," I said to him sweetly. He brushed a curl behind my ear.

"I'll think about it Angel," he said pulling me to his chest. I sighed and snuggled into him.

"I missed you today," I said into his chest. "I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"Is that so? Well what were you thinking about?" He asked playing in my curls.

"Your mouth," I said leaning up to give him a soft wet kiss. I kissed his jaw then moved down to his neck. He shivered a little.

"Oh the things you do to me Nora Grey," he sighed bringing my mouth back to his. My nightgown rode up as his hands slid up my thighs and slowly cupped my ass pulling me closer. My crotch ground against his and he moaned into my mouth before sitting up. I helped him pull my slip up and his mouth closed around one nipple. I was in the middle of a moan when I heard my mother call my name.

"Nora," she called sounding like she was getting closer. I muttered a curse. Fortunately, the lights were very dim in my room. I think I locked the door when I came in but I couldn't be sure. I looked down into Patchs eyes as he looked up into mine. I licked my lips and tasted him. I could feel him too hard between my legs.

"You need to go," I whispered to him reluctantly. He nodded silently his hands caressed my ass again. He leaned up for one final kiss and I gave it to him before climbing off and hurrying under my covers. A saw Patchs silhouette walk towards the window then disappear in the night before my mom barged in my room. I pretended to be asleep. She lingered in my doorway for a few seconds before shutting it. I let out a sigh. That was close. I was close to being caught and close to being intimate with Patch again. I lay flat and stared up at my dark ceiling. I tried calming down my heart rate and controlling my breathing. Even though he wasn't here I could still smell him and feel him and taste him. I squeezed my legs together. I had an itch inside that only Patch could scratch but we definitely couldn't do it here. Whenever the next time will be I looked forward to it. My phone rang again, I didn't have to look at the caller ID to know who it was.

"Hello," I breathed into the mouthpiece.

"Babe what the fuck was that?! You hang up on me and don't answer my calls. Then I drive to your house but your mom says you're asleep," she exclaims.

"I got a little distracted. Patch stopped by-"

"Well that explains everything," she says. I roll my eyes she can be so exasperating.

"Yes he stopped by and ran a few things by me. I might be leaving town for a couple days with him. To go on a vacation," that last part sounded more like a question then a statement.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Patch told me about some business he needs to take care of somewhere else and I want to ride along with him," I explained.

"Where?"

"Russia," I muttered biting my lip.

"Nora! That's damn near a whole nother world! What's so Important that he needs to go there?" She asked me incredulously.

"That's highly classified information Vee," I said. Truth be told I had no clue what was so important. Something else was going on here.

"Hiding things from me again Grey," she tssked on the other line. I smiled sadly. Scott Parnell used to call by my last name. He's dead now, killed by Dante Materatzzi, in attempt to save me. I will forever have gratitude.

"Vee it's getting pretty late. I'll see you tomorrow at school," I said and hung up on her. It took me a while but when I was dozing off finally my phone rang again. I mocked shouting a curse then answered my cell for like the 100th time tonight.

"What?" I said harshly into the mouth piece. I heard a dark chuckle on the other end of the line. Patch. Instantly I regretted the way I had answered the call.

"What has gotten under your skin, Angel?"

"Oh nothing, I just thought you were Vee," I breathed into the phone trying to sound sexy. Patch hummed understandingly but didn't respond right away. I could faintly hear his exhaling. Was he smoking again?

"Patch what are you smoking and why are you hiding it from me?" I said softly.

"I'm not trying to hide it from you. I wasn't sure if it was your kind of thing and I didn't want to turn you off, that's the last thing I want," he whispered the last part.

"Well what is it?" I asked again.

"It's just liquid extract of some organic things. What I'm using to smoke turns the liquid into a gas and I inhale the vapor," he explained.

"And what does it do for you?" I needed to know this. I know Patch has too much self control to be addicted to anything but I'm not 100% sure if I'm okay with him doing this for sport.

"I'm just enjoying my new senses. The taste is rich, it isn't doing any harm to me, and it's a very good aphrodisiac," he said. I could practically feel his sexy grin. My legs trembled at the thought of it.

"I miss being inside you, Angel," he whispered huskily. I felt my skin starting to warm and my libido came alive.

"I miss that too," I rasped out finally.

"When can I have you again?"

"Tomorrow," I said instantly. "After I finish shopping with Vee."

"You might want to buy some clothes to keep warm while you're at it."

"Why would I do that? It's spring time," I said furrowing my eyebrows together.

"Because I've been thinking about it and you're right. The safest place for you to be is with me." Wait, was he saying what I think he's saying? I get to go with him to Russia? I squealed loudly for the second time today. It quickly got quiet though. What about school? What about Vee? What about my mother?

"What's wrong?" He asked startled by my silence.

"I have all these other priorities I don't want to abandon Patch," I sighed disappointed. I kinda knew he had been dreading this topic of discussion by the way he said my name.

"Angel, you're immortal now. You're going to live forever and most things in your human life are not going to last. I'm not saying you should forget your past but I'm saying now is the time for you to start brand new," his words and tone were very cautious as to not upset me in any way. But I knew what he was talking about. 50 years from now my mother won't be around, it wouldn't matter if I got my high school diploma or any college degrees, I'd probably have to fake my death so that people wouldn't catch on to the fact that I'm not aging, or I'd probably have to change my identity numerous times so that people wouldn't follow my trail. I'd have to be a ghost. I'd have to live in the shadows and keep myself hidden just as Patch does. I didn't want this. It was a reality I would have to face sooner or later.

"You're right, Patch. Let's make a deal, as soon as I graduate from CHS you can teach me all about being immortal." I said smiling at the idea.

"Deal," he said finally. "I love you, Angel. We leave for the airport when the sunsets the day after tomorrow."

"I love you too," I said smacking a kiss into the phone and ending the call. I don't know how long I laid face up on the bed before I finally let slumber take over my mind.

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	6. Shopping & Snapbook?

**Chapter 6: 11/10/15**

 **A/N:I will try to have the next chapter up by midnight. If I don't update tonight I definitely will tomorrow. Stay tuned and don't forget to review.**

* * *

School was a drag today like always. I couldn't wait to get out of there and to the mall. I guess now I know what Vee means when she says Shopping Therapy. I was out of my seat a millisecond before the final bell had rang. No encounters with Marcie Millar today, thank the lord. Now Vee and I were at Horizon Plaza shopping for harsh winter gear.

"Where the hell are you going again?" She asked incredulously scanning the walls of the store. I inwardly rolled my eyes.

"Russia," I mumbled lacing up the snow boots she had picked up for me. Their purpose was more fashionable than practical. Chestnut color fur spilled over the top of them. I had to admit they were pretty cute.

"They fit," I announced. And put them in the pile next to me. The boxes seemed to pile up by the second.

"Ooh! Here try these," Vee implored for probably the fifteenth time this hour. I sighed.

"Vee I think I've tried on enough boots. I'll just pick out my favorite two from this stack and we can move on to the coat section," I said as if I was talking to my two year old child. She pouted and crossed her arms.

"Fine. If you won't try these on then at least let me choose which ones you buy." She inspected the pile of boxes and picked out a pair of pink knitted UGGs and a pair of white knee high moccasins.

"One for comfort and one for outdoor wear. Both stylish," she said sashaying to the registers. This time I didn't hold back my eye roll. What have I gotten myself into?

 _How's shopping going?_ Patch texted. I could practically feel his smirk through the phone.

 _Great! Spending all your money ;)_ I typed back. This morning when I got into my brand new car I noticed an envelope on the dashboard. Inside it was a thick wad of hundred dollar bills and a handwritten note from Patch.

 _ **\- Get something something sexy for me, Patch**_.

 _Glad to hear it. There's more where that came from._ He quickly responded.

 _Leave me alone and get back to your poker._ I wrote playfully smiling at my screen.

 _3_

Vee and I were currently in the department store pulling all kinds of things off the racks for me to try on. She was pushing a shopping cart full and I had grabbed another empty cart ten minutes ago. It wasn't so empty anymore. I was holding up two different sweaters to my figure in the mirror when Vee narrating to her phone caught my attention.

"Shopping with my sister from another mister," she said animatedly holding the camera up so that we were both in view. The video was over just as quick as it began and I didn't have time to react. She posted it in a nanosecond.

"Vee," I hissed incredulously tossing the sweaters into my cart. "What was that?!"

"Chill babe. I'm just adding to my Snapbook story. I need more material to gain a following," she said to me without even looking up. Her eyes were glued to her phone. I just shook my head and started heading to the dressing room. I'm fed up with her antics and ready to go home. On our way to the stalls her phone started chiming.

"Well would you look at that Marcie Millar commented on your video 1m ago," she read aloud. I took a deep breath and braced myself. "Wth are you losers doing in that store? That mink coat in the back costs more than both your houses combined," Vee read aloud in a voice similar to Marcie's high pitch squeak. If it weren't for the circumstances I might've laughed aloud at that. But right now my blood was boiling. Vee's phone chimed some more. Despite my anger I wanted to see what was else she was saying. I sidled up next to Vee and read the comments over her shoulder. Marcie's plastic friends were replying to her rude ass comment and hyping up her ego. Some random dude wrote, "Who's the red head hottie?" I just shook my head and walked away.

"I can't believe you actually feed into this thing Vee. It's for a bunch of people who have no lives and sit behind a screen all day," I scold her while picking out what clothes I was going to try on first.

"Hey, don't blame me. Blame Tom. He's the dude who started this network. It's so cool. You can post videos, and pictures, you can live stream, you can even share what other people post or react to a post with different emotions. The more followers you get, the more likes you'll have which will lead to how famous you can be!" She said excited with a crazed look in her eye.

"Right," I replied barely listening to her and closing the door of a dressing room behind me. About an hour later my bones were aching from changing in and out of things. There were mountains of discarded clothes at my feet. A pile for what I was definitely going to buy, what I was definitely not going to buy, and what I wasn't too sure about. My phone rang from my purse. It was the ringtone I specifically set for Patch. I leapt for the bag.

"Hey," I chirped. Boy, was I glad to hear from him. I was really looking forward to just relaxing tonight.

"Angel do you know what time it is?"

"5:30?" I estimated.

"Try a quarter after 8," he said. I gasped pulling the phone from my ear to double check what he was telling me. I smacked my forehead.

"I'm sorry I know I was supposed to meet you. I just completely lost track of time," I whined.

"It's cool. Just meet me at Delphic when your finished."

"I'll text you when I'm on my way. It shouldn't be long," I said apologetically. I blew a kiss into the phone and ended the call. I picked up the definitely yes pile and made my way out the dressing room. The lines shouldn't be long the store is close to closing. Now if only I could find Vee... ah! There she is. Standing in front of a mirror with the mink coat Marcie implied we couldn't afford. I scoffed.

"Vee!" I called her over. She took her time walking to me. When she got close she looked at me expectantly as if nothing was wrong.

"What's up?"

"Why didn't you tell me it was getting so late? And why are you trying on that jacket? Do you have any idea how much that thing costs?" I asked her walking over to check the tag. I almost fainted. Am I reading this right?

"Vee it's thousands of dollars!" I exclaim. I'd probably be bald by the end of the night.

"I know. But don't you want to put that pig in her place. I bet posting a picture in this baby would shut her up," she said petting the grey and black fur in reverie. I admit she did have a point there.

"Well how do you propose we pay for this? Patch gave me some money but not THAT much." She looked around cautiously before answering.

"We aren't going to pay for it. We are gonna trick the employees into letting us walk out with it," she tried whispering but failed miserably. I shook my head.

"Nice try. But I only use my powers for good," I said dismissing her foolish idea and making my way to the cashier.

"Babe! Don't walk away from me. Do you want to know what Marcie and her followers have been saying while you were-"

"Vee I don't care what they say. And neither should you. It's not like I'm ever gonna see these remarks anyway. I don't have a SnackBook page and I don't plan on creating one," I said.

"It's Snapbook," she corrected. Whatever. Potatoe, Potato.

"Please Nora. Pleaseee. Just this once. Let's just shut her up this one time. Don't you ever get sick of her being on her high horse all the time? Don't you want to push her off and let her fall in a pile of shit?" Vee pleaded.

"Fine!" I sighed. "But this is the last time I want to hear about some social media battle you're having with Marcie." I took the coat from her and placed it on the counter. Just like I was trained to do I looked the cashier in their eyes. And swiftly cast my mental webs onto theirs while keeping a polite smile on my face so that no one would suspect anything.

 ** _Untag the coat. Put it in a bag._** I calmly commanded. And the cashier did just that. Vee retrieved it and slung it over her shoulder winking at me. I shook my head again and put the rest of my items on the counter. Twenty minutes later we were in the parking lot saying our farewells.

"Oh! One thing before you go. I need you to cover for me this week. Patch and I are leaving tomorrow night. We will probably be back by Monday," I tell her. She nods.

"No problem. It's not like the first time we've done this. But since you're asking me for a favor..." she trailed off. Oh god, what is it now?

"Don't be mad but I kinda made you a Snapbook page while you were getting dressed. I'll text you the username and password. Love ya, bye!" She said it all in one breath and then dashed to the neon and peeled out of the lot. I half laughed half scoffed. What am I going to do with her. I put all my bags in the trunk of the Urus then sent a quick text to Patch.

 _Leaving plaza now. Will be Delphic in 20._ He responded a few moments later.

 _See you the gates._

* * *

 _ **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! ASK ME QUESTIONS. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**_

 _ **SPOILER ALERT! I will be bringing Scott Parnell back to life hopefully by chapter 10. So stay tuned. It comes at a price ;)**_


	7. Mirror, Mirror on the ceiling?

**Chapter 7: 11/10/15**

It's practically pitch black by the time I get to Delphic Amusement Park. There is moonlight but it's very dim. Everything is quiet except for the slight winds and bushes rustling. I shut off the car engine and lights and scan the front gates for Patch. After a few seconds I saw his figure emerge from behind them and he waved me over. I hop out of the car and jog to him. He opens the gates just enough for me to slip through then locks them again. Taking my hand we walk toward the archangel. I crane my neck to look up at it. Still as intimidating as the first day I rode it.

"So a-any reason why y-y-you wanted t-to meet here? Instead of t-the warmth of your h-home or m-m-mine?" I asked teeth chattering. I could tell this winter was going to be a harsh one.

"This is my home," Patch said simply. He was wearing a leather jacket zipped up with his hands in his pockets. But he other than that he didn't look cold at all.

"You can feel now. Aren't you shivering?" He looked to me. Did a once over and smiled slightly.

"What?"

"You're cute when you're cold," he said placing an icey kiss on my forehead before leading me to the left off of the main walkway. We walked up the steps to this all too familiar maintenance shed. I followed as he guided me all the way to the front door of his studio. Being down here in the tunnels wasn't as bad now that all the other fallen are gone. Suddenly a sad thought struck me. Does he ever get lonely? He is the only one of his kind. I didn't have much time to ponder this though because as soon as he opened the door a wave of heat hit my face. Blood rushed to my cheeks and to the tips of my fingers and toes as if I were being brought back to life. I exhaled happily.

"Better?" Patch asked taking off his jacket while trying to hold back laughter.

"Much better," I croon sitting on the black leather love seat and kicking my shoes off. There was a fur throw on the chair with a very similar texture as the mink coat I bought. The thought made me smile.

"What's up?" Patch asked sitting next to me and pulling my feet into his laughing. I shook my head at him.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me," he said gently rubbing his thumbs up instep. It felt like heaven. I'd been walking around all day and apparently all evening with Vee.

"I got a mink coat today that's just like this blanket. A different color though," I said sighing. His fingers were like magic.

"I didn't give you enough for a real mink coat," he said wryly.

"I know. Vee kind of talked me into... um stealing it." At that he stopped rubbing.

"Angel, you don't need to steal anything. If you want something just ask me for it and soon enough it will be yours," he said softly. Almost disappointed in me. Oh, no.

"It was a spur of the moment thing," I started quickly sitting up to defend myself. "Marcie had made fun of Vee and I saying we couldn't afford it. And we just wanted to show her up for once. You should understand what it's like to want to prove someone wrong. Plus all I did was mindtri-" I rambled but Patch interrupted.

"You mind tricked the employee?" He asked with disbelieving wide eyes. "A few months ago you wouldn't even let me get away with not paying for a burger at a stand on the beach." Then his expression went straight. Back to the normal always guarded Patch.

"Vee isn't a very good influence on you," he said in a low tone. But it wasn't low enough to be threatening.

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again," I said sweetly climbing into his lap and wrapping my arms around his neck hoping he wouldn't be able to resist my charms. I felt his body sink with a deep breath.

"I'm not mad at you Angel. Just a little surprised," he said finally placing a small kiss on my lips then standing up.

"Where are you going?" I asked giving him the lost puppy look.

"To take a quick shower. Grab a bite. I restocked," he gestured to the kitchen with his chin then walked down the short hall closing the bathroom door behind him. A few minutes later I heard the shower running. I got up and made my way to the cabinets. I had to admit I was hungry but not for a full course meal. Tea and peanut butter with crackers will ease my needs for now. I make my way to the bedroom with my plate and cup but almost drop both of them when I ease the door open. The room has been completely remodeled with all new French classical style furniture. The color scheme was black and gold. My favorite piece was the ornate bed. It was large and draped in black silk sheets with gold trimming. It took up most of the room. It had a platform with steps that led to the mattress. I didn't even know they made mattresses this big. The pillows may be a little excessive but so comfortable. I stripped down into my undershirt and panties then crawled onto the bed. I just lounged there with my snacks. I could really get used to this. It's like laying on a cloud.

Right when I was chewing on my last cracker Patch strolled into the room wearing just a towel around his waist chest and hair still damp. I gaped unapologetically. He shook his head chuckling softly.

"You look like you're in heaven," he stated matter of factly.

"Now I am," I hummed rolling to my back with my eyes closed.

"Enjoying the new furniture I see," he said still amused. I just nodded with a solemn smile on my face.

"I love what you've done with the place," I breathed out. "But why does one man need so much space on his mattress?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Angel, everything I've done down here was with you in mind." Aw how sweet. He could be so selfless sometimes. But only when it came to me. I could at that to the endless list of reasons why I he's my soulmate.

"Well I'm loving it," I said. "Every bit of it," I said caressing the sheets beside me.

"Really?" He asked. I could tell without looking at him he was smirking. The bed dipped near my feet as he crawled on and over me. I could feel his cool breathing over my face and I puckered my lips for a kiss. He leaned down and kissed me slowly. Our mouths moved gracefully together. I knew just how to kiss him and he knew just how to kiss me. At times our tongues would touch lightly but he'd pull away. Teasing me playfully. This was a game I could play all night. I loved kissing Patch. It is always perfect. He knows exactly what to do with his hands and mouth to make things feel just right. He knows me and now he's starting to get to know my body. He pulls away once more and this time he places feather light kisses all over my face. Trailing down my jaw to my ear.

"Open your eyes," he whispers in a husky tone. I gingerly open my eyes and though they are hooded from my excitement I see exactly what he wants me to see, or reflection in the mirrors on the ceiling.

"Patch! You didn't," I moan softly.

"Hmm but I did," he hums against my neck. I giggle. This man never ceases to amaze me.

"May I ask why?"

"I want you to see all the beauty that I see," he said sincerely and my heart skips a beat. I blush twice as hard as usual. Wow. Who knew that Patch had such a tender romantic side to him? In the back of my head I'm hoping that I'm the only woman that's ever gotten to see this. He lifts up the hem of my shirt and I lean up to help him rid of it and my bra. He doesn't hesitate to take one of my nipples in his mouth and suckle softly. After a while he gives the same treatment to the other. I'm arching underneath him as one of his hands slip down my abdomen and into my panties. He rubs my clit firmly but tenderly before moving lower and pushing a finger inside me. He lets out a breath the same time a small groan escapes me. The feeling is still foreign to me but the way he works his hand makes me want-

"More?" He asks in a hoarse tone. I nodded eagerly. That's exactly what I was thinking. He pulls away from me to kneel in front of me. I eagerly pull my panties down to my thighs and he takes care of the rest with a small smile of approval on his face. I gingerly open my legs to him.

"Remember what I told you about being timid, Angel." He whispered against the inside of my calf deliberately working his way up. I nodded my head once at a loss for words. How could I concentrate with his mouth so close to me there? He placed open mouth kisses where my thigh and hip connected. I tried my best to stay still but failed miserably squirming in anticipation for what I knew was to come. He settled lower with his hands caressing my waist softly and gave my clit a real peck kiss as if it were my lips. The gesture made me smile. Then came his tongue nice and slow giving soft flicks he teased me. He closed his mouth around my clit and suckled gently. I threw my head back moaning lightly. My limbs were lax and my internally I was extra warm. The sensations gradually moved through me as his tongue moved on me. He payed close attention to my clit licking it back and forth and even drawing circles on it. Soon I couldn't control my movements or the sounds I was making. He moved to put a finger inside me again. A feeling deep in my abdomen started to grow stronger and stronger until I felt like I was so close to either falling off an edge or exploding. I remember seeing one clear image before I spiraled. My auburn hair was fanned out in long curls on the bed. My grey eyes were almost closed and there was a twinkle of awe mixed with bliss in them. My lips were swollen and parted as I vocalized all the pleasure I'd been feeling. My skin was flush. I had my hands curled in Patch's hair as his head moved between my thighs. My body was tense but at ease. Then I threw my head back as the pressure bursts gloriously.

When I opened my eyes Patch was leaning over me with a triumphant look in his eye.

"Are you okay?" He whispered against my lips. I nodded smiling back at him. I'm more than okay. That was... indescribable.

"That felt so..." I trailed off not knowing what word to use.

"Good?" He suggested. I shook my head.

"No it was beyond good. What was that?" I asked in awe.

"I'll explain later. Right now I need you to take care of me," he said and flipped us over so that I was on top this time. No, no, no.

"Patch I-" I started mortified but he cut me off.

"Angel, you can and you will." With that he guided me with his hands on my hips to sink down on him. Once I went down all the way, I slid up languidly then back down again. Patch groaned.

"Gods Almighty." Ooh, if it was having this kind of effect on him I could get used to this.

* * *

 **REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! Please tell me what you think.**


	8. La Petite Mort

Chapter 8: 11/11/15

It takes a while for my mind to catch up to reality. At first I woke up disoriented and confused in a dark room. Then I remembered I had crashed at Patch's place last night. His deep earthly mint scent was like a thick fog that settled into the atmosphere. While stretching my limbs I also recognized the soreness between my legs that was starting to become familiar. We had sex twice more throughout the night. Once on the kitchen island while we got distracted from eating, then again in the shower when we had to clean up the mess we made with the foods. He was fierce with me up against that marble wall. The thought makes me smile and my cheeks heat up. Boy I am one lucky girl.

I roll around and Patch is next to me sleeping soundly. His hair is wild and disheveled. He's laying on his front with his arms folded under the pillow supporting his head. I take the time to appreciate his muscles, his smooth perfect toned skin, even his only flaw being the wing scars. I love it because it's apart of him. It's apart of our story. Without hesitation this man had a part of his body ripped off mercilessly. All for me. I sigh and lightly caress his back where the two line separate making the upside down V. A while ago I would've been tempted to touch those marks to see into his past memories. But that itch is no longer there. I don't care to know what he did in the past. He's changing for the better so that he can be the man I deserve. Little does he know I feel like he's already achieved that and beyond. I lean down and place a kiss on his shoulder blade. He stirs and turns his head to face me. Looking at me with eyes still clouded with sleep and a small smile. I smile back still caressing him.

"I could never get used to this," he said in a low raspy voice. I've never heard him this way and it's a little surprising. Sounds like he needs to clear his throat but it's so deep at the same time. Effortlessly everything about him is sexy.

"What?" I ask innocently.

"Feeling your touch," he explains simply. Since he has lived without my touch for basically our whole relationship I'm sure that what he's experiencing affects him way beyond my comprehension. I blush even more at the thought.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Us," I said simply leaning over to place a mild kiss on his lips. He quickly turns it into so much more pushing my shoulders back and moving between my legs. Wrapping my arms around his neck I eagerly return his kisses. Just as I was really starting to get into it he rubbed his lower half against mine and I flinched.

"Ow!" I muttered against his lips.

"Ow? That's not supposed to be an ow," he said pulling away and sitting up looking at me with questioning eyes.

"I'm still a little sore from last night," I mumble hiding my face in a pillow. This is so embarrassing.

"Angel, why didn't you say anything?" He asked sincerely running his fingers through my hair. I take a moment to ponder that question. Why hadn't I said anything?

"Well I'm not really comfortable with talking about this kind of stuff," I said in a small voice. "And you jumped on me so fast I didn't have time to tell you I was hurting." Patch let out the softest of sighs and got up to walk out of the room. Well I guess that's the end of that conversation. A few minutes later he came back and scooped me out of the bed. I squealed in surprise. He carried me bridal style to the bathroom while I giggled and tried to use the silk bedsheet to cover what was left of my dignity. He put me down near the tub. Immediately the smell of lavender wafted around my nose. He had run a bath for me. Butterflies started to flutter in my stomach but the flew away as soon as Patch asked me to drop the sheet.

"You can't get in the bath with it wrapped around you." I looked at him dumbfounded. Yet he has a valid point.

"Fine. But close your eyes." He looked at me like I had five heads.

"Nora I've seen it all already. Don't be so nervous. You've got to learn to be comfortable naked around me." He was right. We were going to be together... forever. But that doesn't make this any easier. I don't have as much confidence as he does to just stand there naked as if nothing were wrong. But nothing is wrong, my other inner voice implored. He's practically your husband for Christ sakes. I took a deep breath and dropped the sheet in a pool at my feet. Patch's sharp intake of air was all the reassurance I needed. Huh, guess that wasn't so bad, I thought while sinking into the hot water. The salts and temperature almost immediately brought comfort to my aching. I moaned slightly. If only the bathroom at the farmhouse had pulsating jets.

"Are you just going to stand there? Or were you planning on joining me?" I asked Patch genuinely curious and taking into account the amount of space I had in this tub.

"Now that is an invitation," he said climbing in behind me. Once he was settled I leaned back against his chest. I felt so tranquil. He started gently kneading my shoulders and placing kisses behind my ear.

"I could fall asleep in your arms right now," I said in a soft tone thinking aloud. Patch chuckled lightly and the sound tickled my ear. Leaning up I position my mouth to kiss him and he gladly accepts my lips. His mouth rises and falls against my own slow and deliberate. Every now and then his tongue will languidly touch my own. My god he's such a good kisser. I start growing warm internally and my pulse begins to race. Every we time I come in contact with him I feel the same electric currents between us that I felt all those months ago. Abruptly he pulls away and I whine. Much to his amusement.

"We should stop. I don't want to hurt you," he said with a mischievous gleam in his eye. I pout.

"Fine then. Let's talk," I said turning around to face him. His expression said, what now? But he looked at me expectantly waiting for me to continue.

"Tell me about last night. Why did it feel like I blacked out?"

He moved a hand over his mouth trying to hold back his laughter. _La petite mort_ he whispered to my mind. I furrowed my brows.

"The little death," he started to explain. "It's when a woman has an orgasm that causes her to lose consciousness." I gasped mortified. This time he didn't bother to hold back his laughter.

"Patch! This isn't funny this is horrible. I don't want to pass out every time we have sex."

"Don't worry. It isn't gonna happen every time. It's rare. I was actually surprised when it happened to you," he said reassuringly. I took a moment to ponder this.

"Well what causes it?" I asked. Maybe if I knew I could avoid it.

Patch shrugged. "It could be multiple different things shortness of breath, lack of oxygen to your brain, a sort of sensory overload." Wow.

"Will it always be that intense?" I ask thinking aloud again. He smirked at me.

"I hope so," he said it honestly.

"Do you feel it when I... um am having a you know... orgasm?" I ask trying to look everywhere else but at him.

"Oh, yes I do. And it's incredible," he purrs pulling my face to his. The second our mouths were just a centimeter apart Patch's phone began to rang. Usually he'd let the call go to voicemail but today he jumped to get it. I was a little disappointed but at least I got to admire the view. After a few minutes he didn't return while the water started cooling down and suds started disappearing. So I wrapped myself in a black fluffy robe and washed my face then headed to the bedroom.

Patch was pacing in the living room pressing his blackberry to his ear and listening intently. After a moment he responded in another language which took me by surprise. I didn't know he was bilingual. When he noticed me watching he smirked continuing the conversation. I walked past him to the bedroom and started getting dressed. The language definitely wasn't Spanish or French or Italian or Latin for that matter. I search the walk in for things I may need to borrow today. A pair of socks, a pair of boxers, and a plain black tee.

Patch ended his phone conversation and came in the bedroom as I was putting on his underwear. He didn't say anything but the face he made was clearly approving.

"What language was that?" I inquire hopping into my discarded jeans from yesterday.

"Latvian." Hmm, never heard of it.

"Well who were you talking to?"

"The people we are traveling with. Just working out last minute details," he explained. I nod solemnly satisfied. "I'm gonna drop by the farmhouse later this evening to pick you up. Be ready."

I thread my arms through my jean jacket while walking over to him. We share a quick open mouth kiss and I head out the tunnels for school.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: 11/11/15

School is dreary as usual. I can't believe I actually endured three years of this. Everything that has happened to me this past year makes ten page essays and twenty laps seem bland. I only have to endure six more months of this then I'll finally be free. I've thought about college here and there but if I'm being honest with myself I don't want to go. I don't even know what I'd like to major in let alone what career path I'm gonna follow the rest of my immortal life. I make a mental note to talk to Patch about this. He's been around for hundreds of years I wonder what he did to pass all that time. Right now I was sitting in my Art History class while the teacher drones on and on about Greek and Roman Classical style architecture. Three PM couldn't come fast enough.

At lunch it took me a while but I finally found Vee sitting at a bench in the courtyard. Her eyes were trained on her phone screen. I shook my head and took a deep breath. Here goes...

"Hey Vee!" I announced loudly sliding in next to her. To my surprise she wasn't on SnapBook she was in her text messages to... oh, no. Scott. Please don't ask. Please don't ask. Please don't-

"Have you heard from Scott? I haven't ever since all that shiz went down with Dante. It's like he disappeared," Vee muttered tapping furiously at her screen. She's probably sent him a hundred texts by now. "And every time I call his phone goes straight to voicemail. Should I be concerned." My heart sank. I knew I should tell her but I myself had a hard time coping with his loss. She'd just make things worse.

I put on the most convincing smile I could muster up. "He's fine. I think he lost his phone during the battle. Plus he's known for running away and popping up when you least expect it." Vee just shook her head.

"That's not like him. He would've called by now." She looked cautiously around then leaned in to tell me a secret. "We did the deed." I choked on my veggie burrito.

"You did what?!" I exclaim. Vee shushes me.

"Keep it down! Yes he and I were together... in that way. Now he's not calling me and I don't know what I did wrong," she said running her hands through her hair. For a moment I caught a glimpse of the Vee that wasn't egocentric. And tears watered my eyes. God, did I pity her. Not only did she lose a friend but she also lost her first lover. I couldn't even imagine how crazy I'd go if I lost Patch. Especially after having him in that way. With a sigh I finally decided that she deserved the truth instead of lies eating away at her.

I put a hand on her shoulder and gripped gently, "Vee-," I started but was cut off by the bell. She abruptly stood up.

"Let's finish this later, babe. My teacher for this period is a bitch. She said if I'm late again she'll give me after school detention for a week. See ya!" And she was off. I let go a breath I didn't know I was holding. This Scott baggage is gonna be harder than I thought.

After school I wasted no time loitering and went straight to the farmhouse. Patch would be picking me up in a few hours and I haven't even packed yet. I haven't even told my mom I was gonna be out of the farmhouse the next few days. But after walking through the front door when I called out for her I got no response. She must be working late.

I heard the honk of the Commander at 9pm on the dot. I groaned and dragged myself out of bed. I hadn't even realized I'd dozed off. One minute I was packing bags and sending texts the next I was in a deep slumber. Still half asleep I carried my bags down out my bedroom and down the stairs at my own leisure. Patch laid on the horn again.

"Move your ass, Nora!" I heard him shout from the jeep.

"I'm coming!" I shouted back once I hit the bottom of the stairs. I turned off all the lights in the house and made my way down the porch. I threw all my bags in the trunk with Patch's things. Then hopped into the passenger seat next to him.

"Hey," he said with a killer smirk. I greeted him with a wet hot kiss. He shivered and bit my bottom lip.

"I missed you too," he said putting the car in drive and accelerating swiftly. The ride was mostly quiet but I told him about my Vee and Scott dilemma.

"That sounds tough." Was all he said. And I told him about my college and career issue.

"Well what are you passionate about?" He asked. I took a moment to ponder.

"I really enjoyed writing."

"Then you should aspire to be the most successful author in this world. You have plenty of time to perfect the craft now," he added solemnly. But I was no longer paying attention to what he was telling me. We had made it to the airport and instead of parking in the lot and going to customs he continued on past gates all the way to the last wing. Just ahead through the fog I saw a white jet with gold accents waiting on the run way. My jaw dropped.

"Patch don't tell me we are flying private," I said to him still in shock. He stopped the car a few miles away from the plane. Next to two other vehicles that had arrived before us. He grinned and said to me, "We're flying private, Angel." Then got out of the car going around back to get our luggage. I followed him with my bags up the steps to the interior of the plane. It was just as luxurious as the exterior. All white leather seats and white marble slabs with flecks of gold acted as tables and counts tops. There were two guys sitting inside already. One was lounging tall and lanky with his feet up on a table. He had shoulder length curly blonde hair and haunting yellow eyes. All his facial features were pointy and sharp including his teeth. He had long fangs on the top and bottom row of his mouth. As soon as I stepped through the threshold he stood up and was in front of me in an instant. I took a cautious step back bumping into Patch.

 _It's okay Angel. He wont hurt you, not while I'm here_. Patch said to me reassuringly in mind speak. Bowing his head the vampire grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it.

"Please allow me to introduce myself, I am Aric de Lioncourt. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," he said with a brogue I couldn't identify. Russian, maybe? The other guy stood up as well. He was about my height and bald with lots of piercings and lots of tribal tattoos that looked more like scars on his dark skin. Even though he was mostly clothed I knew that those markings were probably all over his whole body.

"I'm Jace," he said shaking my hand excitedly and way longer then necessary. He didn't stop the hand shake until Patch pried his hand away from mine.

"Sorry, you're one of very few women I've met in my lifetime," he said with a boyish smile. And I found myself smiling back. I wasn't intimidated by this one. His vine was that of a young vulnerable boy who's just excited to meet a new friend. Everything about him seemed normal except for his eyes. All of it was white except for his pupil. I had no idea what kind of supernatural creature he was.

"I'm Nora. Nice meeting you guys," I said nervously playing with my fingers behind my back. Patch spoke up.

"Nora looks human but she's actually a Nephil." Jace and Aric's eyes widened a bit at that. "She's also my wife," Patch said with a certain conviction. At that moment their eyes seemed to bulge out of their heads. I guess everyone and every being knew about the fallen angel and nephilim rivalry.

"I expect you to guard her life with your own. If any harm comes to her on this trip under your watch I will make the rest of your eternal lives a living hell." Both of the other gentlemen gulped audibly and nodded their understanding. The authority in Patch's voice didn't scare me though it actually turned me on a bit. I let out a small sigh of relief. I'm glad I've got protection but how dangerous could this journey actually be?

We settled in our seats. Patch and I next to each other and Jace and Aric across from us. The pilot came out and introduced himself. He didn't seem thrown off by the appearance of supernatural beings. He walked us through the emergency procedures in case something were to go wrong with the flight then went back to the cockpit after introducing us to a petite woman who would serve as our attendant. When she walked to the back to get drinks I made small talk with Patch.

 _I've never been on an airplane before_. I whispered to his mind.

 _You aren't missing much_.

 _How can you afford to do this?_ I asked.

 _Angel, that's need to know._ I rolled my eyes we've been through this many times before. When was he going to stop keeping secrets from me? I'm his wife now, damnit! He said it himself. I breathed out in frustration. He placed a hand on my thigh to soothe me. It kind of worked.

 _I have resources that allow us to live comfortably. If there's anything you want for, just ask me and it will be yours._ He said then leaned in to place a generous kiss on my mouth. Not caring that we had company I opened my mouth for his pushing my tongue against his.

"Ehh do ya mind? You're grinding the boys gears," Aric piped up motioning his head to Jace who had turned red being caught by us. I was confused by the situation until Patch gave some insight on what I was missing.

 _Jace is a virgin. He's never had any kind of sexual contact with any one. His clan keeps him isolated. He probably has never seen a girl naked besides diagrams in the books he studies. Think of him as a hormonal teenager trapped in a mans body._ Patch said to my mind. I nodded my understanding. So seeing people kiss was knew to him and excited him like a dog salivating for a bone. I couldn't help the pity I felt for him.

 _What is he?_ I asked genuinely curious.

 _A warlock raised to have a monks beliefs_. Patch said simply. The attendant came back with the tray of our drinks. We sipped and talked some. I got to learn a lot more about these two gentlemen. Aric wasn't bitten and turned into a vampire he was actually one of the firsts of his kind and created by a curse that witches had cast on his family. While telling me the story he was giving Jace side eye. Patch and I tried to hold back our laughter but to no avail as Jace got defensive about the situation.

"Oh and the makers of Dracula," Aric said the name with so much disgust. "They stole true events of my life story to make that character." Well that makes sense I guess. Jace had a personality just as colorful as Aric. He showed me his abilities with magic. Conjuring objects out of thin air, and moving things around the plane with just a wave of his hands. He also told me about the alchemy skills he practiced but hadn't perfected. While he spoke his face lit up like a young boys would after seeing gifts under a Christmas tree. Soon we got the announcement that we were about to take off and just like that my mood changed from joyful to anxious. I sat all the way back in my seat and braced myself. We started moving forward and accelerated rapidly. Out the small window I could see the runway lights whizzing by then disappear as we gradually lifted off the ground and into the air. My stomach dropped like it did while making the steep drop on the Archangel. We easily made it thousands of feet high. I looked at the clouds in disbelief then suddenly something dawned on me. Patch had been tossed out of heaven which was much higher than where we were now. Sure he couldn't feel at the time but that's still a hell of a fall. I turn around to look at him surprised to see that he was already gazing at me. Checking me out maybe? When our eyes meet I'm sure he could tell what was running through my mind. He gave me a small smile. 'I love you,' he mouthed. _If I hadn't fallen I wouldn't have met you,_ Words he spoke to me some time ago was all that echoed in my mind and my heart swelled. I unbuckled my seat belt and leaned over the arm rests crashing my mouth to his catching him off guard. But he quickly recovered and reciprocated my kisses.

"Christ! I understand you two are in love and all but can't this wait till you're alone?" Aric exclaimed. I jumped back from Patch trying to control myself. But there was a hungry look in his eye that I'd sparked. It was a desirable look I was starting to know all too well. There was only one of one way to extinguish that flame. I felt giddy with anticipation but quickly suppressed the feeling. There was no way we could be intimate here.

"I know telepathy is one of your abilities but you don't have to be so freaky in your minds. Just go to the back and handle your business," he said. I blushed red at his bluntness. Jace looked so uncomfortable with the situation and was squirming in his seat.

 _He's right_. Patch said to my mind. I looked at him to see what he was talking about. _Bedroom. Now._ Wait what? There was a bedroom here? What didn't this aircraft have? Patch stood and held his hand out for me to take. I did and he led me down a narrowing hall all the way to the last door at the end of the plane. With a gentle push the door swung open. Patch had to duck into the room to avoid hitting his head on the frame. I followed behind him. Though the ceiling wasn't so low he had to hunch the whole time but it was low enough for me to touch with ease and without stretching. The room was decked out with a mini bar, mini fridge and a television set. The bed was on a canopy with white sheer curtains surrounding the circle shaped mattress. Patch locked the door behind him. While I pulled the curtains aside and sat on the edge of the bed kicking off my shoes he turned on the TV.

"They have enhanced hearing like us," he explained. "But it's not as strong." I nodded. Though something told me he was sparing me and not himself the embarrassment by creating other noise just in case Aric or Jace tried to snoop on us. Without was ting anytime he climbed on the bed with me kissing me reverently while stripping is both down until we were in our underwear. I resisted the urge to reach down between us and grab his member through his boxers. I really really wanted to but I was nervous just as much as I was curious about what his reaction might be. He licked, kissed, nipped and rubbed all over my body until I was panting with need under him. He discarded his boxers and my panties then pulled me closer so that our lower halves were positioned perfectly. I leaned up on my elbows and watched in wonder as he steadily penetrated me, pulled back, then pushed back in again. He repeated this tantalizing process teasing me until I was on the verge of bursting. I just needed a little more to push me over that glorious edge I couldn't wait to experience again. He knew this but didn't give me what I wanted. I laid back and feeling bold the words escaped me before I could get a grip on my right state of mind. It was the sensations talking.

"Fuck me, Patch" I breathed out in a voice I didn't even recognize as my own. It threw him off just for a second before he groaned while thrusting harder into me and leaning down to attack my neck with his mouth. I moaned in delight and threw my head back inviting him to devour me. When it came to him my appetite will always be insatiable. I could never get enough of this man. And having sex only amplified that strong electric connection we have to a dangerous degree. My breaths came shorter and I gripped at the linen sheets while stiffening beneath Patch. This only motivated him to be rougher with me and I couldn't contain myself any longer. My sounds got louder, sweat started to break out along my hairline and I detonated around him falling into a deep abyss of pleasure. Not one wave was the same. My insides swayed, crashed, and ebbed, and I rode each one to the end.

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP WITHING 24 HOURS.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: 11/13/15

There was miles upon miles of clean crisp white snow going as far as even the immortal eye can see. We had landed in the jet then, had to take a helicopter up a mountain after that, there were two massive SUV's waiting for us. Easily they weighed at least ton. Aric and Jace drove together. Patch and I rode behind them. The truck ahead finally stopped seemingly in the middle of nowhere a few feet away from a steep slope.

Patch looked to me before getting out."Rules of survival up here. Don't go outside without your gear, a bug out bag, and a walkie talkie." He said handing me a radio.

"Got it?" He spoke into his handheld and his voice came through my speakers accompanied with static. I held down the button and talked into the mic.

"Got it."

"Wait here until I come for you," He said before hopping out of the truck to face the harsh climate. He met up with Jace and Aric and they each grabbed a sledgehammer before drilling into the side of the mountain full force. Mouth agape I looked on. After a while all debris and snow started falling away a steel door appeared. Aric opened the door and walked in while Patch and Jace waited outside. After a few moments he came back out and said something to Patch. Then Patch made his way to my side of the SUV and helped me out. Together we trudged inside the mountain. First we walked into a garage area where there were vehicles covered with tarp. Then we made our way through a narrow hall. The inside was just as breathtaking as the outside. This whole place was made out of the mountain that it's built in. The walls, the floor, and even the stairs were made of the solid black rock but they were buffed and polished. Torches donned the walls and the fire burning from them supplied our light source making the room have a dim orange hue. It was decorated comfortably with wooden furniture and fur throws and animals as rugs. It definitely had a old cabin feel but the dancing flames gave it a romantic aura.

"Have a look around. I'll get our bags," Patch said before kissing me lightly and leaving me alone in the grand foyer. I could immediately tell that this property belonged to Aric there were portraits of him and his family all over the place. His daughters or sisters I assumed, were beautiful. But each of them had different colored hair and they looked nothing like him. Hmmph, must have different mothers.

Behind me I heard things falling down the stairs but when I turned around there was nothing there. Then there was a flash movement followed by giggling on my left. Then a dark blur of movement accompanied by whispers on my right. A chill went down my spine I looked around, no one was in sight but I knew I was not alone. A moment later Patch and Jace were bringing in our luggage from the truck. Aric walked in behind them and went straight in the kitchen going to the deep freezer and pulling out a bag of plasma. Gross. But to each his own. I looked to Patch to see if he sensed anything was off. He usually had a nack for these kinds of situations but his demeanor was calm and normal. I started hearing faint sighs in the distance and they increasingly got louder suddenly three figures appeared.

One landed straight standing on the counter island. To my surprise she was one of the girls in the photos I saw. She was petite and had golden blonde hair tied down in two pigtails. She smiled at me sweetly. I was a little taken back by her pink eyes and cat like fangs. She was wearing a short blush pink robe with silk lining. I weakly smiled back at her and she laughed while turning in place. Okay, weird. I just hope she doesn't fall off the edge. Another was by Aric's side. She was drop dead gorgeous. Just as pale as Aric with gaunt cheeks, long lashes, and curly red hair like mine. Although her color was a lot richer and the length was about a foot longer than my hair. She was wearing a black sheer dress that moved and flowed like a breeze around her body. Under it her nipples and private areas were clearly revealed. But she was wearing diamonds garters around her waist on her thighs. Classy. And the last had all black everything and was … crawling on the ceiling!

Aric welcomed them warmly with open arms. "Come to me, Loves," He boomed. They all rushed to him and gave him affectionate kisses.

"We missed you," They all said in unison throwing themselves all over him.

"Nora and Jace, meet my wives. Victoria, Aleera, and Rosalie," Aric said with his arms around their waists. Wait. What? All three of them are his wives?! I looked to Patch for some kind of clarification when the one with the black hair seemed to glide across the room toward him. She kissed him lightly on the cheek. My face grew hot with jealousy.

"Jev, It's so good to see you again," She purred in a soft voice that was so low it might as well had been a whisper. How in the hell did they know each other? He reciprocated the affection by kissing her hands.

"It's nice to see you too, Victoria." I take a mental note to remember her name. I know the looks she's giving him. So many other girls in Coldwater had given him the same glare longing for his touch. I know she would be the one I had to look out for.

"How's my dear friend Rixon?" She asked and a fire had seemed to light in her eyes. Both Patch and Aric had tensed going still but for two completely different reasons. One with rage, and the other anticipating the rage. After a moment when Patch realized Aric wasn't going to snap he released a breath of relief.

"He's gone. Along with all the others of my kind. I'm the only one that's left."

"Good! Let him rot," Aric interjected looking at Victoria with cold hard eyes. She and the other two girls shrank back. Patch made a face that said _I hear that, Brother_. The blonde skipped over to me. Getting a little too close for my liking but I didn't push her away. Afraid she might bite me or something. At the moment they all seemed to have noticed me and swarmed to me like bees to honey. Playing in my hair, caressing my skin, sniffing me, and inspecting my features greedily with their glowing different colored eyes. Demon Red, Pitch Black, and Soft Pink met my Scared Grey ones.

"Well who might this lovely girl be?" Victoria quirked.

"She's so beautiful!" Said the redhead.

"Can we play with her, master? Please?" The blond one implored looking to Aric begging silently. Patch quickly interjected. Swooping in to save me from the thirsty women.

"No," He said loudly and firmly slipping in between me and blondie putting his arm around me. "She's mine. Not one of your pets." The girls hiss at him baring their fangs but Patch wasn't the least bit intimidated. He looks to Aric with an expression that says 'Call of your dogs before I snap their necks'. Aric claps his hands loudly.

"Girls, Back away from Nora and Patch. These are our guests and we are going to respect their wishes," He said as if he was talking to his children. Slowly they backed away from Patch and I and gravitated to Jace doing to him what they did to me. But he seemed to be enjoying the attention. I sighed with relief. Patch noticed.

 _Sorry, Angel. I probably should've warned you about them_. He said to me in mind speak.

 _Ya think_? I retorted.

 _We'll debrief in the bedroom._

Before going to his room with the practically naked red haired woman Aric directed the other two girls to show Jace, Patch and I our designated bedrooms. The one with pink eyes who I learned to be, Aleera, leaded Patch and I down the same hall Aric had went two doors down and to the right.

"Here you are. If ya need anything just holler," She chirped then skipped through the almost ceiling high double doors where Aric had entered.

Our bedroom was just like the rest of the cabin. Smooth black rock walls and floor illuminated by firelight. The room was less than spacious because the bed took up most of the space. The frame and other furniture looked like they were carved from the same material as the mountains. Ornate but still simple.

"Is there anything in this place that isn't a giant rock?" I sighed walking in the adjoining bathroom. I curiously eyed the toilet wondering where the flushed waste goes.

"Aric built this whole place. Top to bottom by himself," Patch informed. I have to admit if one man did this alone it was impressive.

"Why would he do this instead of… I don't know sleeping in a coffin."

"Well majority of humans are not fond of Vampires. So to avoid being hunted, and being killed by the sun he shacks up all the way out here. Plus he needs the extra space for his family." I scoffed.

"Yeah his family that consists of three different wives. At the same time!" I said sourly. Patch chuckled darkly.

"That really get to you doesn't it?" My jaw dropped at his silly question.

"Of course it gets to me. Having the three of them at the same time? Plus they all know of each other and are okay with it. It's disgusting!"

"Angel, It's their nature. I don't even know how to begin to explain it," He said. I could tell he was trying to rack his brain for the right words to say to me.

"Vampires are very different creatures from us. They don't have hearts, literally and figuratively. They don't have the ability to feel any emotion."

"So why go out of his way to marry all of them?" I asked.

"It's a territorial thing." Patch shrugged. "He adores each one yet if one were to die he wouldn't think twice about marrying another. But it's different with Rosalie. She's the first wife he's ever had. She's also his favorite. Don't tell the other two that," He said with a conspiratory smirk. I shook my head to get rid of the headache I felt forming. I started changing into my pajamas which consisted of a flannel button down and pants that were covered with little white bunnies. I could tell that my attire earned one of Patch's barely there smiles that never quite made it to the surface.

"Bite me," I mumbled under my breath while getting into bed. It was actually more comfortable than i thought it would be. Patch crawled in behind me and pulled my back to his chest spooning me. The trip here was so long I just wanted to recharge and start fresh tomorrow. Soon his breathing started lulling me to sleep then I remembered something.

"What's the story with Rixon, Victoria and Aric?" I asked Patch genuinely curious. He gave a bark of laughter.

"You caught that huh? Well a few centuries ago while in Europe on business Rixon and I met Aric and his five wives at the time. Rixon was particularly interested in one, Victoria. But Aric never gave him the green light to be with her because she was still transitioning from human to vampire at the time. Rightfully so he didn't want his wife having romantic interest in anyone else. He wanted to be her first and he definitely didn't want her getting pregnant." I nodded eagerly wanting him to continue with the story. "Rixon being Rixon didn't listen and went behind Aric's back to have the affair with her anyway."

"Well what happened next?" I asked impatiently. I'm starting to think he pauses just to see me on the edge of my seat. I could feel him smiling behind me before he continued.

"One night Aric saw Victoria sneak out of Rixons lodging but he hadn't confronted either one of them about it yet. Then exactly what he feared happened. She'd fallen pregnant with a Nephilim baby. Aric gave her choice either stay with him and get rid of Rixon and the baby or leave him and take a risk with the man who she thought loved her. Rixon wanted nothing to do with the child so she chose. And here she is today. Though, as you can see she still cares for Rixon, Why? I'll never know."

"Wait what happened to the baby? Did she…" I trailed off not even wanting to finish the sentence.

"No. Of course not." Patch said reading my mind. "Abortions weren't clinically safe back then. She had the baby and left him on someone's front step. He's still alive today. I think she named him Michelangelo or DeAngelo, something like that," he whispered in my ear. His voice made something deep inside me coil then travel lower. I turned my head so that my mouth touched his. We kissed each other tentatively like we had all the time in the world. I was more than grateful for what Patch and I had. Thank heavens our dynamic isn't like any other couples. Especially not a polygamous one.


	11. They Just Want To Play

Chapter 11: 11/14/15

I didn't rush to be fully conscious. Sleep was quiet and peaceful. One of few places where a person could be completely at ease. There's no such thing of getting too much rest. Languidly, I stretch my whole body scowly at the bones that crack back in place. The torches on the wall still burned but were dimming. It takes a while for my eyes to grow accustomed to the dark lighting. I didn't have to look to know that Patch wasn't lying next to me anymore. My body temperature was not as hot as it was before I went under. I grew still and help my breath trying to feel out where he was but I got nothing. He was nowhere close, maybe not even in the mountain anymore. Growing increasingly worried I swung out of bed and grabbed a wax candle off of the end table. Where would he go at this time of day without me?

With the candle lit I made my way out of the bedroom. All was quiet. I cautiously started walking to the main living area where we all came in, in search of someon- anyone. All too soon I started growing cold and goosebumps popped out from under my skin. Praying that I wouldn't bump into one of the De Lioncourt wives I made my way to the end of the hall. As soon as I stepped into the living room I muttered a curse. Rosalie, the redhead was in the middle of the room sitting with her legs crossed floating mid air. I tried to turn to retreat back where I came from but whe made eye contact and it was like I couldn't move anymore. Stuck in place. Her expression was warm but the look in her red eyes unnerved me. I swallowed trying to stifle the fear that I felt coursing in my chest. I read once that vampires can smell that particular emotion. We stared at each other this way for long moments. I was the one to finally break the silence. I tried for casual.

"...Hey." My voice was shaky and my breathing was nowhere near labored no matter how hard I tried to control it. She didn't say anything to me. She just stayed with that same stony emotion but she untangled her legs and came down until she was on her own two feet again. Her eyes never left me. Ookayy.

"You know what I was looking for someone but they aren't in here so I'm just gonna go back to my bedroom now. It was nice talking to you," I rambled then scurried back down the hall. I didn't hear here follow and heaved a sigh of relief. Too soon though because Aleera, the blond one, appeared out of nowhere right in front of me. I screamed and stepped back but tripped over my own feet. I heat the rock hard floor with a loud thud. The candle, my only light source flew out of my hand and the flame was snuffed out. Now bathed in complete blackness I couldn't see anything but I still sensed someone in front of me and now someone was coming from behind. My heart started pounding. The were closing in on me quick and hot whips of panic started flooding my senses, suffocating me. Right when I opened my mouth to scream out for help in desperation another loud voice came from the end of the hall making the walls quake. It was a deep authoritative booming voice and it as barking in a different language. I knew it had to be Aric because the girls began whimpering and they retreated hastily. One second later I couldn't sense them anywhere close anymore. A lantern materialized a few feet away from me and Aric's face was right behind it. He was next to me in an instant helping me up and apologizing profusely.

"Nora, I am so sorry. Really. Please forgive them. They don't ever get to have any visitors and they're just excited to play." Play? Play?! I never agreed to participate in any goddamned games.

"They weren't trying to play, Aric. They were trying to kill me! When was the last time you fed them" I said frantically. Ignoring my questions he looked me over with his eyes then cocked his head to the side.

"Trying to kill you? Huh, Did either of them bite you?" He asked in a casual tone as if we were talking about the weather. Then it suddenly hit me, This was normal to him. They hadn bit me but every fiber in my being told me it would have gone that far if he hadn't been there to control them. I took a deep breath and the exhalation must've lasted a minute. Looking at Aric with eyes blazing I asked,"Where is Patch?" Emphasizing every letter of each word. Sensing the direction of my intentions he went deathly still and a glimmer of fear glazed over his golden eyes.

"Please do not tell Patch about this. He'll have my balls! I'll do anything to make this up. I swear! Do you won't me to lock them up in the dungeon until you guys leave? Anything to make you feel more comfortably," He practically begged. Well, I wasn't expecting that reaction. Though the idea was intriguing for a moment guilt washed over me. I wouldn't even have my arch nemesis who chained my boyfriend in hell locked away in a dungeon.

"Just tell me where he is," I said softening my voice a little. Aric sighed before reluctantly saying, "He's underground. Taking a swim." He handed me the lantern and gave me instruction on where to go before storming away behind me in the direction of where the girls went. He was probably going to tear them a new one. I inwardly shrugged serves them right.

 **PLEASE REVIEW! I will post another chapter by the end of the day.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: 11/14/15

I followed Aric's instructions word for word. Soon I was descending down a narrow stairwell. The closer I got to the light at the end the fresher the air became. I could also hear water lapping against surfaces. I stepped into a vast room with my mouth agape. The water wasn't clear instead it looked white and creamy like milk. The crest of the waves were reflected on the dark high ceiling of the cave. I couldn't tell how deep it actually went. It was different but still beautiful. There was a cloud of steam drifting over the floor of the room. Small white lights were scattered all over the floor and walls. Subtly reminding me of stars in the night. I was too busy taking in the scenery to notice Patch had emerged from the surface of the pool.

"Why don't you come join me?" He invited startling me out of my thoughts. The moment my eyes landed on his black ones everything that just happened above us was erased from my mind. Gathering my bearings I shrugged.

"Don't have a bathing suit."

"Neither do I," He said smirking, silently challenging me. I couldn't help but return a small smile.

"Patch I am not gonna skinny dip with you in a cabin full of vampires and a warlock," I said firmly. He started laughing whole heartedly. God, I loved that sound. I wish he did it more often.

"Skinny dipping? Look at whose mind just rolled into the gutter." I rolled my eyes. That's so not fair. His mind is always in the gutter and the one time it isn't he wants to make fun of me. Sobering up he gave me a smoldering look. Behind his eyes were promises of all the wicked things to come. My lips parted involuntarily to accommodate my now heavy breathing.

Giving me a once over with his gaze he whispered, _Take it off_. In my mind. Feeling bold I put down the lantern I was holding and began unbuttoning my pajama blouse. I slipped over my shoulders and tossed it aside. I didn't put on a bra before I went to bed so my chest was bare. But Patch's eyes never left mine. Even as I slowly stripped off my pants letting it pool at my foot. I stood there in front of him only in a pair of lacey white panties. Patch made a noise of approval and crooked his finger daring me to get closer to him. I deliberately walked to the steps and waded into the pool until it was waist deep. Patch met me halfway. I traced my hands over his abdomen and up his chest before wrapping my arms around his neck. I kissed him softly teasing his mouth open. Though whenever he tried to deepen the kiss I'd pull away playfully provoking him to lose control. He was in no mood to play games. A moment later he lifted me in his arms and I wrapped my legs around his waist giggling. The laughing turned into gasping when I felt him close his lips around my nipple. He sucked and nipped at it until I was squirming in his arms. I pulled his hair so that I could reach his mouth. There was nothing soft or playfully about the way we were right now. He pulled back to place hot kisses down my neck and I threw my head back inviting him. When I felt his teeth sink into the place where my shoulder met my neck I opened my mouth to moan but a shout from the stairway overshadowed my cry.

"Patch? You down here man?" Jace called and it sounded like his voice was getting louder. Patch made no attempt to let me go. So I slapped his chest and peeled free from him. I had just submerged my upper half under the water when Jace sauntered into the room. Thank god the water was not clear. He stopped abruptly when he saw me in the water and his gaze flicked between Patch and I. He probably felt like he was intruding on something. As if my red flushed cheeks and Patch's look of annoyance wasn't enough of a hint for him. Growing impatient Patch snapped, "Spit it out!" Jace seemed to focus on what he came down here for and started talking fervently to Patch in that tongue that I still couldn't decipher. You know how some words in Spanish sound exactly the same that it would in English? Well that wasn't the case with Latvian. When Jace finished talking Patch paused for a moment taking everything in before responding curtly. He nodded then looked at me and bowed before heading back upstairs. When he was gone Patch turned and gave me an apologetic look.

"Rain check?" He asked already making his way out of the pool. I stuttered before answering. He looked too good half naked and dripping wet and all. I wanted to lick every bead of water off of his skin. He snapped his fingers grinning.

"You're drooling, Angel." Cocky bastard. Coming to I got out of the pool too.

"Whats going on?" I asked getting dressed.

"One hour till sundown. We have to gear up and get ready to roll." My jaw dropped. One hour till sundown? It was dark when we first arrived. How long had I slept?

"Where are we going?" I asked stepping into my pajama pants. The flannel clung to my still damp skin. Patch pulled on only a pair of black loose fitting sweatpants over his briefs.

"To get answers," He said simply then jogged up the stairs. After a moment I followed behind him. Call me crazy but something told me that it won't be that easy.

 **Sorry these last few chapters have been so short but I am eager to get new material to you guys. S/O to all my loyal readers who have stuck with me since the beginning. I promise the next chapters will be longer. Don't forget to REVIEW! and let me know what you think.**


	13. The Premonition

Chapter 13: 11/14/15

Once again we stop in the middle of nowhere surrounded by nothing but the crisp clean snow for miles. I wonder how in the hell these guys know where they're going with no signs to guide them. With all of my self-doubt if I were the driver I'd probably get lost within the first few minutes of our journey. Especially since it's dark out now. The scenery is still breathtakingly beautiful but instead of being clear and blue the skies are a mix of deep purples and rich greens. Jace turns off the ignition and the engine to the SUV cuts off taking the heat that was pumping through the vents with it. I though it had been cold when we first came but that climate was nothing compared to how freezing it was now. I peeked through my window to try to figure out where we could possibly be going next when something off in the distance caught my eye. Before I could try to decipher what it was Patch speaking to Aric and Jace caught my attention. He had his legs stretched out and was leaning against the car door with a lazy confidence. His stance was relaxed but the tone of his voice was not. He spoke to them firmly and by the way they looked like they were hanging on to every word I knew it was important. But why wasn't he saying it in English so that I can understand?

"Saprotat?" Patch asked looking at Aric with cold eyes and grim expression.

"Ja," Aric said and got of the car.

"Saprotat?" This time he turned all his attention to Jace who seemed to shrink back a little before nodding hastily.

"Ja." Then Jace too exited the vehicle jogging up behind Aric's figure. It was now just Patch and I alone. But my heart wasn't beating rapidly in the good way it usually does when he and I are in close proximity. I don't know what it was but there is a bad feeling beneath my skin that I cannot shake. Sensing my apprehension Patch grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently. Now his eyes were completely opposite from how he looked at Aric and Jace. The black orbs were soft around the edges and his lids were a bit hooded. I gave him a small smile but still didn't say anything.

He let out the softest of sighs and said in a deep husky voice, "I'm here for you, Angel. Nothing is gonna happen to you under my watch." He brought my hand up to his mouth and brushed little kisses over my knuckles.

"It's only fair that I tell you the truth and warn you about what we are about to encounter." At this I grew still. I knew it.

"Tell me," I whispered. Patch took a deep breath.

"There is a very powerful witch that lives not to far from here. She's been walking earth since almost the beginning of time. She is capable of so many unimaginable things like resurrection, seeing the future, and reversing time. I have been a witness to some of it myself. But, the magic she wields is pure evil. Even though her clients do see results there are dark consequences for the unnatural things that are done. Angel, there are some things in this world that are better left dead." I hadn't known I been crying until Patch reached to wipe my tears away. I knew why he was telling me this. He knew how i felt about Scott sacrificing himself to save me. If I could bring him or my father, Harrison back to life I'd do so without blinking an eye. But if what Patch was saying is true than what would that mean for me? Would I have to give my life for theirs? I've never been so conflicted in my life. Patch spoke breaking the silence first.

"Tell me what you want," He said grasping my face with both his hands.

"I want to know if kids are in our future. I want to bring my friend back," I said shakily. Patch looked as if he was going to argue with me but he didn't. Instead he nodded minutely.

"Sometimes if you pay her enough you can walk away clean." I might have been imagining it but the tone of his voice when he said the word 'pay' was almost as if he wasn't talking about money.

We got out of the truck and walked toward the object in the distance. From the car it looked like a boulder but the closer we walked the more clear the real image of the site got. Just ahead there were blocks of clear ice. I looked up at one craning my head all the way back. They were monumental and easily the height of skyscrapers. Seeming to infinitely keep going up and touching the stars and maybe beyond. I counted five of them and they were arranged to make a circle. As soon as we all stepped into the circle the ground began to rumble and shake. A strong gust of wind started blowing from the north taking loose snow particles with it. My face started to sting as more snow was being forcefully pushed our way. Soon I wasn't even able to breathe because the winds were so powerful. I turned my head as Patch grabbed my arm and pulled me behind one of the monuments. I bent over heaving and inhaling large amounts of oxygen. We stood there until the winds died down. I spotted a small speck of light out of the corner of my eye and watched as it took it's true form. It was a small petite woman and everything about her screamed ICE. Her hair was just as white as her super pale skin. It was straight and so long it dragged behind her as she walked. Her eyes were round and big and white. But unlike Jace's her pupils were light blue and glowing. Devil craft used to glow like that... As she got closer to us Jace, Aric, and I all subtly moved behind Patch. He scoffed realizing he had been involuntarily voted as our ring leader. She walked slowly as if she had all the time in the world and the cold nippy weather didn't seem to bother her. She was wearing practically nothing. Just a white leather bustier and a fur skirt that was cut on both sides exposing her legs. There were glyphs on her skin that glowed that same eerie blue as her eyes. She was sans jewelry except for the large chunky necklace around her neck. It looked like it was made up of different size, shape, and colored crystals. In a way she was almost majestic. She stopped walking when she was in the middle of a very elaborate labyrinth. I looked down and noticed that we were all stepping on it. It's marble had been disguised by the snow. We stood in silence for long moments. The anticipation was so thick you could have reached out and touched it.

"Why have you come?" She asked. Her voice was small but strong nonetheless. It was very low and sultry but it was accompanied with a no nonsense type of tone. It echoed and carried through the winds around us. Patch responded without hesitation sounding the least bit intimidated.

"I'm here for answers I was told you have," Patch said.

"All things come at a price, my dear," She crooned. Aric then tosses the bag he was holding on his back down in front of him. The contents inside of it clanked and rang. The witch stared at it for a moment with a concentrated expression as if she could see through it. Then she cackles loudly at the same time a lightning bolt shot from the sky.

"What is it that you wish to know?" She asked quickly turning cold again.

"I am a fallen angel," Patch started. "My wife is a Nephil. I need to know what we produce when we mate if it's even possible."

"Come closer. But leave your friends," She said with a wave of her hands. Patch looked back at Aric and Jace tentatively then took my hand and together we walked to the middle of the labyrinth right in front of where the witch was standing. Up close she was drop dead gorgeous. Her lashes were exceptionally long and there were tiny snowflakes stuck to them. Her features were soft and reminded me of a young girls. In human years she couldn't have been more than fourteen years old. But looks are deceiving especially in my world. Walking in circles around us she looked us over. Once, twice, and a third time. Patch's body was tense ready to pounce at any moment. Seeming satisfied with whatever it was she was looking for she finally stopped.

"Turn to face each other and join hands," She instructed us. We did so without hesitation.

"No matter how afraid you are or how real these premonitions may feel you mustn't let go. Each of you keeps the other grounded," she said.

"Are you ready?" Patch waited for me to nod before saying, "Just get on with it, Aurora." Aurora. The name suited her. Now I couldn't think of her as anything else. She took a few steps back from us and put out her hands with the palms face up. There were white tattooed symbols in the middle of each hand. One looked like an eye. The other looked like a star. She began chanting in a different language that wasn't Latvian. At first nothing was happening but then I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. The winds grew stronger and stronger until they were howling like banshees. Aurora raised her voice over them saying the same mantra over and over again.

Suddenly I began to feel light headed. Between us a small floating light appeared. Gradually it got bigger and brighter and soon it was the size of a basketball, growing still. The orb bobbed and spun gently between us. Is this it? Aurora stopped and her voice fell into a whisper. Patch and I look at her expectantly.

"Remember what I've told you. Do not let go until the prophecy is completely over." As soon as she finished her sentence the orb exploded and the light that was simmering under it blinded me. I blinked a couple times but could only see white for a few seconds.

Instantly I wanted to let go of Patch to break the connection but I quickly stifled the urge. Taking a deep breath I waited. Patience is key. I no longer felt the harsh cold air from northern Russia. I couldn't even hear the strong winds anymore. Slowly my surroundings started materializing. I saw a double of myself in a bathroom. The master bathroom of the townhouse in Casco Bay to be exact. Standing sideways and looking in the mirror I was running my hands over my stomach contemplating something. _That's impossible_ , I whispered to myself. Then I fast forwarded to sitting on a toilet. I was peeing on a pregnancy test. Cautiously I walked closer to the future me and read the test over her shoulder. It was positive. Then things advanced again.

This time I was standing in the foyer of Patch's studio beneath Delphic. You could definitely tell I was pregnant with the small bump that was poking out from my slim frame. Patch was in the vision but he was not happy. He was yelling and gesturing to my belly frazzled. Patch never raises his voice, even when he's angry. I began yelling back with watery eyes. Though I couldn't hear what we were saying to each other. The words sounded distant and jumbled together. Without warning Patch turned around and punched the wall, leaving a gaping hole in it's wake. He didn't stop there though. He overturned furniture and obliterated everything in his wake. Wood splintered into pieces and glass shattered. In the midst of the rant my surroundings dematerialized until everything was pitch black. A faint headache began in my head but I waited on. I felt my mind being pulled in two different directions before it finally decided to go down one path. The next scene must have been of me months later. I was sitting on a couch with my feet under me. I looked like I had lost a very unhealthy amount of weight. I could see certain bones jutting out of my skin. The sight made me wince. My skin was paler than usual. I had prominent dark circles under my eyes. But my stomach was large and round and protruding. In front of me Patch was on his knees with his hands on my stomach looking at me in awe. He wasn't like the angry destructive Patch I had saw just a few moments ago. This one was gentle and loving. Placing kisses on my hands and stomach and giving me that rare smile of absolute joy. I weakly smiled back at him putting my hands over his and guiding them to different areas on my belly. We laughed openly and looked like we didn't have a care in the world.

Then things crumbled around me again. My world started tilting off it's axis and everything began to spin. Soon I didn't know what was up or what was down. Everything halted and I fell to my knees feeling nauseous. I didn't even know if I still held Patch's hand in the real world but the premonition didn't seem to be over. I heard it all before I saw it all come to life. Worried voices of multiple different people and screams from… me? Then a crying baby. Everything began to come back into focus but unlike the other visions this one was blurry around the edges and faded. Patch was sitting in an arm chair cradling a small bundle under his chin holding it to his chest. Despite feeling so weak I stood up and stumbled over to get a peek at the baby's features. He or she was absolutely perfect. They had curly black hair like Patch and his dark eyes. But they inherited my pouty lips and skin color. It squirmed in Patch's arms and arched while letting out a big yawn. It's mouth formed the letter O perfectly. That had to be the cutest thing I'd ever seen. Patch chuckled and placed a kiss on the baby's forehead.

Then there was chaos, Bodies started flooding into the room. Going in all different directions. They surrounded Patch and there was a scuffle. The infant started crying while one of the hooded figures tore it away from Patch. He was fighting with all his might but the more he fought the more they came in to hold him down. He was barking something at the man who was walking away with our child. But the guy didn't turn around, Then things went dark again once and for all. Slowly my real senses started coming back to me. I felt the nippy cold biting my nose and ears. I felt Patch's firm grip on me. I smelled the arctic air. Blinking rapidly and look around I saw the endless snow and that bright light the orb between us was illuminating. Gradually it dimmed until there was nothing.

The enchantress tells us to release each other and as soon as we did everything started to spiral downward for me. It all happened so fast before I could get a grasp on anything. First I started to get short of breath. I felt something wet running down my lip. I wiped it away with my gloved hand and looked down. At my feet small drops of crimson red were dripping staining the pure white snow and it was coming from my nose. Then the vertigo started I tried to shake it off but it was no use. I held on to Patch weakly as I went under. I saw him talking at me but I couldn't hear what he was saying. Then darkness started to cloud my vision beginning at the corners. The last thing I saw was Patch's expression go from distraught to absolute rage.

 **Please REVIEW! I will continue to update religiously if I keep getting feedback. REVIEW!**


	14. Glad To Have You Back

Chapter 14: 11/15/15

Everything hurt. All I could comprehend was pain. I didn't even understand why. It's not like I had to sword fight someone who was ten times stronger than I was. It wasn't like I thrown myself off of the rafters. The only thing I could move comfortably were my eyes. I vaguely recognize that I'm back in our bedroom at the mountain. I lay there still for a moment. I wanted so badly to turn my head or sit up or do anything! But my extremities were not cooperating. It felt as if I was trapped inside my own body. Unable to move or speak.

I guess I'll just have to lay here until someone notices that I'm awake. I could use this time to try to process what it was that I saw in all those images of the future. How do I even begin to interpret all this information? Well apparently it is possible for me to get pregnant, and if it does happen Patch will not be happy about. He'd been infuriated enough to put a hole in a marble wall. As the pregnancy progressed he learned to accept but I grew to be very sick and looked malnourished. I had been nowhere in sight during the final vision but it must've been right after I gave birth. The baby was so small and incredibly cute. But people had come to take it away. Who were they? Dread began to pool inside my heart.

"Angel?" Patch's voice yanked me out of my thoughts. I could tell that he was close but I couldn't see him. He wasn't in my line of vision. All I had been looking at since I woke up was the black rocky ceiling and the shadows dancing on it from flames that lit candles. He stood in the doorway for a while then I heard his impatient huff of breath and his footsteps began to disappear down the hall. Terrified of being left alone again for god knows how long I desperately tried to call out to him. My jaw didn't budge. I focused all my mental energy in his direction.

Patch wait! I heard him halt then come back into the room. A moment later he was leaning over me in the bed searching my eyes for something. I wanted to reach up and stroke the stubble on his chin. His black eyes were sharp with worry. Smiling sweetly at me he moved down to kiss me. Unfortunately I couldn't reciprocate.

"So it's true," He said sadly almost to himself pulling away and out of my eyesight again.

 _Don't leave me! I can't move._ I told him in mindspeak panicking again. This time when I tried to reach out to him I at least got my hand to twitch. Progress.

"I'm not going anywhere," He said reassuringly. "I'm just going to make it more comfortable for us to talk." Talk? Uh, oh. That doesn't sound too good. After a moment he told me to brace myself then he scooped me into his arms bridal style. Every inch of skin he touched signed with agony but I couldn't express any of my feelings. If only he knew how tortured I was feeling on the inside. He sat me down in a comfortable chair that reclines then he took a seat on the edge of the bed in front of me. Not before taking off his fur coat, gloves and kicking off his boots. Had he just came from outside? He was left in cargo pants and a long sleeved shirt that was skin tight and clung to every ridge of muscle.

"How are you feeling?" He asked voice deep with concern.

"You're in a paralysis that Jace induced. He said you'd wake up and start moving again when your mind finishes coping with… whatever it was you endured out there," He said with a wave of his hands.

 _Why aren't you in the same state?_ I asked. He shrugged.

"There can be many different explanations. Physically I'm superior. There is nothing mundane about me but you're half human…" he trailed off letting me connect the dots myself. I swallowed and asked the burning question.

 _What happened?_ Patch sighed and it was such a conflicted sound. He ran his hands through his hair before looking at me with a somber expression.

"I don't know," he said honestly. "One moment I was seeing the future then the next your nose was bleeding uncontrollably and you'd fainted. Aric and Jace had to use all their might to keep me from ripping Aurora's head off."

 _What did you see? In the visions_. Patch looked suspicious that I was asking this question but he answered nonetheless.

"The same thing you saw of course. No matter how hard you tried to conceive it wasn't working. And when it did happen successfully the fetus didn't survive past the first trimester." At this revelation my heart dropped. Why did Patch and I see two different futures? And more importantly which one was the truth. I didn't want to tell him what I saw afraid that he might not believe me. So I decided to keep it to myself… for now. He and I just sat there in silence while I processed what he just told me.

"Oh and Scott is back. Alive and healthy as a horse. But Angel, there's something you should know-"

 _Take me to him!_ I say excitedly cutting him off. He sighs for what seems like the hundredth time in this hour and stands walking up to me. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me up with him. My body aches but the pain is bearable now. This must mean I'm recovering.

"Can you walk?" He asks while supporting most of my body weight.

"Yes," I say aloud this time but my voice is weak and shaky. At a snail's pace we walk from the bedroom to the living room. Jace is sitting on the coffee table talking animatedly with Scott.

"Scott!" I shout. He stands quickly and runs over to me. He picks me up and envelopes me in a big bear hug. I wrap my arms around him tightly with warm tears running down my cheeks.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here now," he whispers in my ear. I breathe in his heady scent, He still smells the same. I inspect him after he sets me down. He's still taller than ever, same build, same hair, same eyes.

"I can't believe it's really you!" I said with a fools grin hugging him again. Patch dismisses himself to give Scott and I some privacy.

"There are some sick bikes under the tarp in the garage. Let's take them for a spin," Jace suggests smiling wickedly. And again he reflects a young teenage boy. Patch agrees and they set off. Scott lead me to the sofa where he was just sitting. He looked down at me with concern written all over his face.

"Are you okay? You look like shit. Patch told me about how you passed out," He explained. despite his words of choice I still smiled. Same old Scott.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just mentally spent after all I went through I guess." Scott gave me a look like he didn't believe the crap I was trying to sell him.

"Patch also told me what you came all this way to find out," He said insinuating something. We sat in silence a moment.

"Is there a question that was supposed to follow that statement?" I ask.

"Are you really considering giving life to some fallen angel nephilim hybrid demon baby? The two races who are sworn enemies. The two races who just had a huge war and an entire existence was completely wiped out. The war where I sacrificed my life," He said with so much passion it took me off guard. "Imagine what would happen if you were the one to introduce yet another race that was never supposed to inhab-." I put my hand up to stop him.

"I understand the magnitude of the decision Scott. Patch and I are in love. When a male and female are in love they come together as one and sometimes a baby is produced. Well at least that's how it's supposed to go in a normal world. Sorry for being curious," I snapped. A certain understanding appeared in his eyes and his demeanor became more relaxed.

"I'm sorry for being a jerk, Nora. I didn't think of it that way. I remember when I first started realizing I was immortal how in denial I was. But there comes a time where you have to realize we are not normal. The big wheel will keep on turning and centuries from now we'll still be here." I nodded.

"I guess that means that all we have is each other," I whispered biting my nails. He smiled and moved to hug me again.

"I'm really glad you cared enough to bring me back. I had unfinished business." That's reminds me.

"Oh yeah? Vee told me what happened between you two. And she's completely freaking out that you haven't called or texted her," I said. Scott stretched out on the couch with his hands locked behind his head and looked at the ceiling trying with much difficulty remember something.

"What happened between her and I?" He asked after a while seeming to give up. I shrugged.

"I have no clue. I do know that the night of Marcie's Halloween party you both weren't answering your cells and showed up together super late. When I asked you about it you told me you don't kiss and tell. The other day at school she told me that you took her virginity." He shot up and looked at me as if I had five heads. Shaking his head firmly.

"Whoa, Grey. Sorry to inform you but I have no idea what the fuck you're talking about," he said genuinely confused. I sickening feeling began to creep up my spine. Oh, no. Not again. Vee might not be able to handle another heartbreak from a dude. Especially from the one that was supposedly her first. This would definitely send her over the edge.

"Okay, Scott. Relax. We'll get to the bottom of this," I promised him. "Just tell me what you remember." He took a deep breath before speaking.

"Um, about your best friend? Well she's blonde and annoying. I do remember being with her the night of the party but we didn't do anything sexual. I picked her up from her place then when we got to your place you told me to get her out of there. Then I took her to the movies."

"Anything else?" I implored.

"I remember fighting beside her in the graveyard the day of the battle but other than that it's all blank. Don't get me wrong she's cute and thick as can be but I did not sleep with her. First of all she's a little too intense for me and I'd remember if I did," he said. And I didn't get the sense that he was lying. So why weren't the stories adding up? A headache started gnawing at my skull. I'm ready to go back to Coldwater.

"I believe you," I said finally. He gave me a charming smile.

"Good. How's everything been since I've been gone?" He asked. Relieved of the change of subject I filled Scott in on how my life is now. How I'm still going to school, about how I'm not sure about what to do with all this time I'm gonna have in the world, how Patch and I practically live together. He listened intently to every word that came out of my mouth and replied with some smart ass remarks. We laughed openly and had great conversation. I don't know how much time had passed but Patch sauntered into the room looking freshly showered. I could tell he wasn't as worked up as he was when I had first woken up. He and I made eye contact and I could practically see the burning fire sizzling behind his dark gaze. A fox like grin slowly appeared on his face.

 _Come to bed._ He whispered in my mind with a deep husky voice that made all my nerves come alive. I forgot Scott was there for a moment. But he followed my gaze and his too landed on a shirtless Patch leaning against the entryway of the hall. Scott rolled his eyes then looked at me with mock disgust while laughing silently. I gently punched his bicep which only made him laugh harder.

"What the hell is so funny?" I hiss.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," he said standing. "Before you abandon me for your extracurricular activities would you mind showing me to my room?" Scott asked. Patch gestured for him to follow his lead. Coincidentally his room was right next to ours.

"Everything you need is in there. Clothes, sneakers, jackets, you name it. We leave for Coldwater tomorrow afternoon," Patch told him.

"Thanks man. For everything," Scott said awkwardly. He opened his arms as if he was about to give Patch a hug but thought better of it. Scott started to go into his room the turned suddenly.

"Oh! About that oath that I swore to you before I died and all. Does it still apply?" Scott asked with fearful eyes. Patch pondered this for a moment.

"Honestly? I don't know. But it doesn't matter anyway. I won't need your services anymore. You're free," Patch said dismissively before walking into our room. I stayed in the hall with a bewildered Scott.

"What the hell is that supposed to me?" He asked. I chuckled at his expression.

"Patch can feel now," I explained. Scott's jaw practically hit the floor. "It was a gift from the Archangels for all of our troubles."

"Wow. Well goodnight, Grey. And try to keep it down will ya? I'd like to get some rest. Dying and being resurrected takes a lot out of a guy," he said and slammed the door in my face leaving me in the hall mouth agape. I shook my head and laughed. Glad to have you back, Scott.

 **Please REVIEW! I Will continue to update frequently as long as you guys are following the story. I see in my traphic graphs that people are reading but no one is leaving comments. Please hit the review button and let me know what you think. I'm open to all criticism.**

 **Xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: 11/15/16

As soon as I stepped over the threshold of our bedroom the door was shut with my back against it. Patch was all over me in a nanosecond. I kissed him back with as much passion wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling his soft curly hair firmly. His kisses were so abrasive it felt like my lips might bruise. He ran his hands over the front of my body. I was only wearing a red satin nightgown which he easily ripped in two down the middle exposing my naked body to him. The room was cold but the heat rolling off of him was enough to keep anyone within a five mile radius hot. He ran his hands over my breasts and kneaded them while pinching my nipples before continuing down my body. I bit my lip and arched in his hands.

"You're so perfect," he mouthed against my throat with his hand between my legs, exploring. He swiftly found my clit and rubs it firmly back and forth. My breath hitches at the back of my throat and I grip his biceps with tightly clenched fists. The feeling of his hand against me was so exhilarating.

"Patch, are you okay?" I managed to breathe out while he rubbed against me. He has never been as aggressive as this before even though I was liking it I had to know what initiated this uproar inside him.

"I want to try something else tonight," he rasps against my lips and I pull away giving him a questioning look. He takes my face in between my hands and strokes my cheeks with his thumbs. I turn my head into his warm touch.

"Trust me?" I nod and he grins before taking my lips again in a possessive kiss. With all the pent up need that I was feeling right now I'd follow this man off the edge of a cliff. He picked me up and walked us to the bed. He explored my mouth with his tongue and I moaned against his lips. He bites down on my bottom lip and tugs. He throws me down on the bed. I giggle in delight.

"Bend over and get on all fours," he demands while undoing his fly and pushing his pants down over his narrow hips. It takes my clouded mind a moment to catch on to what he said.

"What?"

"Bend over, Angel. Let me take you from behind." Oh. I do as he says breathing heavily and seconds later he's over me. My back to the front of his chest. Pushing my hair to the side and gripping me at the nape of my neck he bites my earlobe and begins placing kisses over my neck and shoulder. I moan and push back against his body subtly.

His hand replaces his mouth on my shoulder blade and he pushes me down harshly. I bent with my head on the bed now. He guided himself between my legs and found my entrance with unairing efficiency but he took his damned sweet time pushing all the way inside me. He thrusted a little then eased out and in again. I wanted to squirm the feeling was too much, it's so deep this way but his hands on my waist and back kept me from moving. His low groan made all the hairs on my skin stand up.

"Please," I said. My voice so small and weak with pleasure I wasn't sure he'd heard me. The feeling of the first real pull and push caught me by surprise even though I anticipated it. Nearly begged for it even. He thrusted into me nothing like the gentle way he entered me the first time. But fast and hard. Then even harder. Hard enough to move me forward. Hard enough to move the bed itself. His hand returned to my nape and his fingers gripped as he pounded inside me in a smooth harsh rhythm he set all on his own. I wanted to push back against him or lean up on my hands but his hold anchored me. Kept me still, no matter how much I tried to writhe. He easily slid inside me over and over at an angle hitting spots that weren't used to getting so much attention. I was caught between euphoric pleasure and pain. It felt too good to protest but I knew I'd regret it later. Rough sex had a price but at the moment I was too wildly turned on by his primal nature to care. Every thrust sent me soaring closer and closer to the climax I craved to feel again. A loud moan slipped from between my lips. With my eyes closed I got lost inside the sensations sweeping over me. The harsh pant of his breathing mingled with my cries of bliss.

I gasped as I spiraled into ecstasy. My insides clenched and released rapidly boreing down on Patch. It was so good and so strong. In that moment I could do nothing but feel, think of nothing but white hot desire. Patch grunted and thrusted harder. Once, twice, three times then he finished with a sated exhalation of breath. His hands relaxed letting me go and it wasn't until his hands left me that I really felt how hard he'd been gripping. He pulled out of me and I sank onto the mattress. Taking a moment to catch my breath and get my legs to stop shaking. Patch laid on the bed next to me in all his glory. We stared at each other and then he gave me the smile. I giggled still languid and leaned over to kiss him softly.

"You really were holding back before," I said running my hands over his ripped stomach. It was like stroking steel wrapped in velvet. He was looking up at me with lidded eyes then they widened as he gasped.

"What's wrong?" I exclaimed as he shot up. He looked horrified.

"Patch. Talk to me," I demanded grabbing his face and looking him in the eye searching for a clue as to what was going on. He looked down at me as if just realizing what we'd just done.

"I'm so sorry, Angel. I didn't mean to."

"What?" I asked sitting up now too and pulling away from him. He gestured to me body then to the torn nightgown near the door exasperated.

"I shouldn't have been so rough so early on with you. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I don't know what came over me," he said with his head in his hands. I sighed with relief.

"Jesus Christ! Patch you scared me I thought something was actually wrong," I said chuckling and laying back down pulling the sheets over me. Patch was still hanging his head then he dragged his hands over his face.

"Angel." I placed my hand on his back and rubbed the space in between his scars till he relaxed a bit. He still didn't move to lay down with me. He just stared off into space bewildered. I reached up to massage his scalp with my fingertips.

"Patch, it's okay. I'm fine I swear. That was really hot and felt so different from what we've been doing before. I'm not saying that we should do that all the time you know, because you'll break me but once in awhile is good," I rambled on. He chuckled darkly and got under the sheets with me wrapping me in his arms. He gave me a soft sweet kiss.

"Why do you think you waited?" Patch whispers in my ear out of the blue. The lids of my eyes slid back up.

"What do you mean?" I asked around a yawn.

"For sex. Most girls lose their virginity before your age. So why do you think you waited?" He elaborated.

"Oh um. I don't know no guy ever came close and it never peaked my curiosity. I had never even kissed a guy before. I guess I was waiting for something extraordinary like in the fairy tales. Then I met you," I said with a shrug and my voice rough with sleep.

"Extraordinary huh?" I roll my eyes realizing I gave his ego another reason to swell.

"Don't get full of yourself, Sugar."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: 11/16/16... Somewhere Far North in Russia.

"Maybe if we turn our backs on it we'd be able to breathe!" Scott shouted at me over the blistering harsh winds of an impending snow storm. He was walking backwards toward the SUV, which has been already loaded with our baggage thanks to the other guys. Scott decided to sit back with his feet up. His excuse for not helping?

"Would hate to throw my back out on the same day I get back home. I always stay ready, Grey. Don't want to let the ladies down," He said with a dead serious face.

 _Are we gonna be able to drive in this?_ I asked him in mind speak while looking up at the sky. Not only were the beautiful cool colors replaced with darkness but the winds were so strong if I weren't Nephilim, I definitely wouldn't have been able to make it two feet out the cabin without being blown away. I could barely make out the outline of the vehicle we were supposed to be taking on the trip back the to the chopper.

"Yeah! Sure. This truck was made for this kind of weather. Plus, Patch has the Midas touch," Scott said. I knew the Midas touch didn't work that way but I chose not to correct him and get to a source of heat as soon as possible. I was losing feeling in my feet and if we didn't get to the car soon they'd give out right from under me. It had been cold the past few days we were here. But never to this severe of a degree. With much difficulty I managed to get the passenger door open enough to slide inside. It slammed behind me. The key was in the ignition so I turned on the engine and cranked the fans all the way up until heat was pumping out of all of the vents.

"Ugh! Where is he?" I mumbled aloud to no one in particular while squinting through the windows.

"Relax, will ya? You've only been apart from him for five minutes. Jeez! Will your brains fry if he's not always eating your face or something?" he asked. It was meant to be playful but I could hear just a drop of envy in his tone. I chose to poke the bear.

"You're just jealous because you wish it was you eating me," I teased.

"Can't argue with that." Before I had time to react to that the drivers side door tore open and Patch climbed behind the wheel as graceful as one could ever be in the middle of an impending blizzard.

I leaned over the middle console to greet him with a kiss but he turned into much more than a greeting when he held my face between his hands and kissed me more amorously. After a while, I remembered Scott was in the backseat and probably had an eyeful by now. I made the move to pull away and our mouths parted with a wet smack.

"I love you," I whispered against his lips while stroking his jaw. He looked as if he was about to return the sentiment when Scott interrupted abruptly.

"And I love air!" He exclaimed scooting up to the middle console and separating us with his arms. "So why don't we all try something called breathing? Ok. Inhale… Exhale… Inha-" Before he could get the second breath in Patch had already pounced and there was no hope in trying to stop him. He had his left leg up on the middle console and he reached beyond the two front seats to man handle Scott and land some pretty HARD blows to his face and abdomen. To his credit, Scott fought back but that was before the first five seconds elapsed. After that he gave up fighting and put his hands up in attempt to block the hits but it was no use.. Patch was too strong. So instead he settled on begging and pleading at me to help. But there was no way in hell I was going to move in front of Patch while he was in this mode. The car rocked and swayed. To someone from the outside looking in it might've looked like someone was having passionate sex in here. Ha! If only...

"Nora! Get Him. Off me," Scott huffed between breath. His throat sounded like there was something clogging it. Blood.

"Okay baby, that's enough. I don't want you to hurt him" I crooned tugging firmly on the waistband of Patch's pants and stroking his lower back with my hand. The swinging stopped but Patch still didn't move from his spot on the console.

"Don't. Fuck. With. Me," He warned Scott, enunciating every noun in those words before sitting properly behind the wheel, honking, then began focusing on the road. I let out a sigh that must've lasted a whole minute. This trip back to Maine ought to be fun.

 **a/n: Sorry, this chapter is so short. But I wanted to get it out there since I haven't updated in a while and I know my readers are thirst for more lol. More content is coming soon! Don't forget to review and let me know what you think.**

 **REVIEW!**


	17. Back in Coldwater

Chapter 17: 11/18/16 Back in Coldwater…

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Patch shouted running his hands through his hair. With my back turned to him I snickered under my breath. He was currently pacing out on the balcony adjoined to the master bedroom of the town home.

"Babe if you're gonna be pacing out there all day at least put some clothes on. I don't want the neighbors daughters getting off on you all worked up in nothing but boxer briefs." When I first said this in my head it was intended to make fun of Patch. But the way it came out actually sounded like a compliment and I wasn't lying. Even I was getting turned on seeing him out there half naked and fuming. Plus his underwear was barely concealing his junk. Even though he wasn't at attention you could still tell his thickness through the print. To be honest I am kind of upset that he would be out in the open like that. He stopped after hearing what I'd said and stood there for a few moments looking out at the tides crashing against the cliffs. Instead of being more apprehensive and tense that people could be watching he actually looked more relaxed.

"Nobody is out here, Angel. I could bend you over this railing and no one would see," He said simply. I paused unpacking my suitcase and walked out onto the balcony. I cursed myself as soon as I walked out. Maine is already a chilly place but with the impending winter and living right next to the waters of the sea the temperature felt as nippy as it was in Russia. Well, maybe not that cold.

"Why the hell are you out here with no clothes on? It's freezing out! You'll get sick, I said worried. But in no way did Patch even seem the least bit bothered by the cold air.

"You can feel now. Aren't you cold?" I asked him. He shrugged and I rolled my eyes. I swear talking to him is sometimes like talking to a wall. They are great listeners but not great conversationalists.

"I'd rather be cold than not feel anything at all," He said simply walking behind me and sweeping my hair to one side. The weight of the meaning of what he just said threatened to crush me in that moment. It damn near brought me to tears. Is this what he really thinks? I spin around to look through the windows of his soul. To see, for once, if they would reveal something about his thoughts. I found nothing. Midnight black met pale gray.

"Is that what this is about? You're pushing your body to the extreme because you're afraid you're in some kind of dream," I said holding either side of his face in my hands so that he couldn't turn away. He snorted.

"I'm not that insane. I know this is all real. I just want to take advantage of being able to feel physically before-"

"Before what?" I asked exasperated. He was starting to freak me out.

"I don't know. Before it wears off or before they take it away," He said pulling away from me to lean on the railings. I stood there staring at his back for a moment before I wrapped my arms around his midsection. Making sure to do so slowly so that he could savor my touch on his bare skin.

"Oh Patch," I started putting my head down between his scars. There's nothing to be afraid of-"

"Yes. There is. Just as easy as they gave it to me they can take it away. And I don't know if I could go back to that place of… Nothing," He finished quietly. I opened my mouth to say something in response to his thought but my attention was averted. Scott came barreling through the doors of our master bedroom. Once inside he gave the knobs a weird look. Patch and I walked back into the room together to see what was wrong now.

"Whats up, Scott?"

"You guys really should get these doors checked out. I was standing outside but they wouldn't budge open," Scott said still examining the bolts.

"Yeah it's a called a lock. It's meant to keep pests like you out," Patch said bitterly before laying down on the bed with his hands behind his bed. Scott gave him a once over.

"Put some clothes on would 'ya." A long pause

"This. Is. My. House," Patch started and I sighed. Here we go again. These two have been bickering back and forth for the past few days. I don't know how I am going to survive another few weeks of all this noise and tense masculine energy in the air. Oh, did I forget to mention? Scott Parnell is moving in with Patch and I… Temporarily.

 _ **2 hours earlier…**_

We'd all just got off of the jet and now we are in the Jeep Commander on American soil and ready to head back to Coldwater. I was so exhausted from all the travelling transfers we had to do I could barely keep my eyelids up for five consecutive seconds.

"So where are we dropping off the extra cargo?" Patch asked loud enough to jolt me awake from my latest doze.

"Hmm?" I mumbled.

"I'm right here you now," Scott protested and I resisted the urge to bang my head against the passenger side window. I won't go into detail about what it was like to be stuck in the air with these two for so many hours. Lets just say that one of the three of us was gonna go skydiving without their parachute and… well you get the picture.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked aloud to no one in particular still disoriented.

"Parnell. Where is he going? Let me know because it's going to be the first stop," Patch said. That is a good question. I turned in my seat to look at Scott.

"Where are we supposed to drop you off?" I asked him though I already knew the answer. No goddamned where because he doesn't have anything. He was six feet under 48 hours ago for christs sakes. What was Patch thinking? Let me tell you, he's not thinking. Scott gave me a deer in the headlights kind of look and shrugged. Great, well I don't have any ideas by the looks of it neither do he.

"Well where do you think we should take him?" I asked Patch directing my attention to him. After a moment

"His mother."

"No!" Scott protested. "Please God No. Don't take me back there. Don't get me wrong I love my mother but she's…" He trailed off. Yeah, I know what that look means. "Plus, I have been missing for how long? She's totally gonna freak out when i get there."

"Not my problem," Patch said. "Any suggestions?" Patch asked me.

"I don't know. Maybe he could stay with- No. Never mind that won't work. Oh! I know he could go to- Wait, that's a recipe for disaster," I rambled on trying to rack my brain for any solution. "Well, he could stay with us." I let the idea hang in the air but it didn't take long to get a reaction from them.

"Sound perfect!" Scott said the same time Patch said, "Absolutely Not!"

"It won't be for long. Just until he can live on his own," I argued.

"Angel, he can't live on his own. He's gonna go back to living just as he was before his death and I refuse to sign on as his babysitter."

"You won't I swear!," Scott interjected. "I'll be as quiet as a mouse and I won't be of any trouble. Pretty please?" He implored giving my puppy dog eyes. I look to Patch and give him the same look Scott is giving me.

"You're kidding, right?"

 _ **Now**_

"If you don't like it," Patch continued "The front door is that way don't let it hit you on your way out." Scott's jaw dropped in shock.

"This is how it's going to be the whole time I'm living with you isn't it. You're going to be rude and mean just because you can and you know I have nothing else but you two." Pretty much, I thought to myself. But I also made a mental note to talk to Patch later. He really should let up a bit and not twist the knife that's already XXX deep.

"Pretty much," Patch said simply. With that, Scott left the room not before slamming the doors behind him forcefully.

"Don't be slamming no doors in my house," Patch shouted after him. I snorted, screw talking to him later.

"You really should go easier on him. Why don't you try taking him under your wing? He really doesn't have much right now," I suggested. Patch seemed to ponder this for a while. I actually thought that I had gotten through to him when suddenly he said, "Nah." I was going to try to drill some humanity in him when my cell began ringing. It was my mother.

"Mom," I answered.

"Nora! How are you enjoying the Sky's company?"

"Um.. it's going."

"Okay… well I was just calling to let you know that some distant relatives are flying out to Maine. They're actually here for a wedding of a friends but still they remembered to get in touch with us and we are gonna have to entertain them while they're here. Once they land no more staying the night at Vee's." She was saying so much so fast that I couldn't keep up.

"Slow down mom. Now from the beginning, Who is visiting us?"

"Your Aunt Deborah and her children, Michael and Michelle. You remember the twins right?" She asked but my mind was completely blank. None of these names rang a bell.

"No. Not at all." A long pause lasted between us and I was almost positive my mom was lipping screaming at me through the phone. After a deep breath she resumed our conversation.

"I guess that doesn't matter because you're going to be re-introduced. They are landing tomorrow morning and I want you here," she said that last sentence firmly.

"Yes ma'am."

"Thank you. I love you and tell Mrs. Sky I said hello."

"I will mom. Bye," I said then hung up the phone. I sighed and set on continuing unpacking my things. When I turned around Patch's gaze was locked on me. Though he looked like he wanted to say something he didn't. I stood there waiting. After a couple minutes I blurted, "Just spit it out." A hint of a smile touched his lips.

"What was that about?" He asked. I sighed.

"Oh nothing. Just my mom calling about family visiting," I tried to make it seem like this was the last thing in the world I wanted to talk about. As a matter of fact, it actually is.

"No worries. It's no biggie," I finished. He nodded then rolled over in the bed with his back facing me. I almost immediately heard snoring.

"You know I could use some help unpacking _our_ bags," I said putting emphasis on the our. He didn't budge still. I bet if I touched his scars he'd have a reason to respond to me. The idea was so tempti-

"Don't even think about it," he barked still facing away from me. My cell rang again. Jeez! Can't I get 15 minutes uninterrupted? It was Vee this time so I answered.

"Hey."

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you were hanging out with Scott?" Vee shouted through the phone. My heart dropped. I wanted to slowly ease Scott back into the land of the living. An ambush from Vee is not what he needs right now. I chose to play dum.

"What are you talking about exactly?"

"Oh, don't play dumb with me. Marcie just told me you guys were at the airport in the Jeep." I was at a loss for words. What the hell was Marcie doing at the airport? And how the hell did she see us it wasn't like we were flowing with the rest of the passengers. We got off our own flight! I began rubbing my forehead but it did not help ease the headache I felt coming on.

"Vee we just got back in town after traveling across the world so excuse me for not having the time to mention it to you," I said trying to dig myself out of a hole.

"Why was he with you on this trip, Nora? Why do I even have to question you? I shouldn't be kept in the dark anymore."

"You're right. Ill explain it all to you la-"

"I'm coming over," Vee said cutting me off and hanging up. I sighed. Today is going to be a long day.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: 11/18/16

I was slowly being pulled out of my sleep. The room was cool because the door to the balcony had been left open. I could tell by the amount of daylight that the sun was just about to set. I must've crashed after putting everything away. It was when I was fully awake that I realized I was laying completely on top of Patch. Not one of my limbs touched the mattress. I lifted my head off of his head just high enough to see his face.

"Don't look at me like that," He said. "You're the one who's been molesting me while I've been laying here dead still. Necrophilia isn't my thing." I laughed at that and he cupped my cheek.

"You're so beautiful," He whispered reverently fingering one of my curls. I moved up further so that our mouth were level to each other.

"Thank you," I said against his lips. Before I could kiss him he beat me to the punch by pulling my head lower and slipping his tongue against mine softly. But he didn't continue kissing me after that. My guess is that he wants to gauge what kind of mood I'm in so he's letting me take control… for now. Well, let the games begin. First, I moved my legs so that I can straddle him. As soon as I did that he began caressing my thighs and drawing shapes on them. I lean down past his lips to his neck and place wet kisses on where his pulse should be. I heard instead of saw him bite down on the soft flesh of his lower lip. The rise and fall of his chest came quicker. For whatever reason I began to question if I was doing a good job or not. I wanted to make him feel the same hot electric currents I feel when we are having sex. But unlike him I don't have centuries of personal experience to tap into. Funny enough, as soon as I began doubting my actions I felt his erection growing harder under me. That was all the incentive I needed not to stop. With it he grew more eager and aggressive. With one hand he held the back of my head. With the other hand he reached over and slapped my ass loudly before gripping it tightly. Just like the Patch I know all too well. I squeal and squirm playfully. Somehow he managed to get me under him. Hastily, I reached between us until I felt the elastic of his underwear. I felt around until I had his member in my hands. It was heavy and smooth too. Patch pushed his underwear down over his thighs. When I began stroking it he hissed under his breath. Without missing a beat he touched me lower too. Only this time he didn't put a finger inside me. He only rubbed and pushed against me through my panties while I arched and squirmed. The result was an annoying tease that felt good but I knew I wouldn't reach an orgasm this way. I also knew that Patch knew this too. How could he not? Out of pure frustration I began to sway my hips against his hand. To my surprise, It actually help build on the sensations I was already feeling. I moaned softly while looking up at Patch and begging him with my eyes. Seeming to take the hint he grabbed both my legs and pulled me down on the bed until our lower halves were barely touching. He pulled my panties off then pushed inside me with both of my legs over his shoulders. The angle was so intense I gasped when he did and flinched when he was in all the way.

"Pull your knees up," Patch said huskily and I obeyed. Immediately I felt the relief I needed. And when he moved my legs wider to thrust inside me I felt pure rapture. I moaned louder while tugging on the sheets beneath me.

"Good?" He asked.

"Yes," I said quickly because I didn't want him to stop. I never wanted him to stop. At first he kept the pace slow for me. But after a minute he became rougher being lost in his own world of pleasure. It didn't take long for me to begin to feel that pressure building in between my thighs. My breaths came quicker and beads of sweat broke out along my hairline. Panting I vocalized to Patch.

"I think I'm about to-"

"Come from behind these castle doors before I drag you out, Princess." I heard Vee shout from behind our bedroom doors. My heart lurched in my chest, she damn near gave me a heart attack. Patch stopped moving and groaned. He let his head hang in between his shoulders before looking into my eyes.

"Is that who I think it is?" He asked me in a dangerously calm voice. Oh, hell. The moods already ruined now there's no need in trying to hide this. I nodded and he pulled out of me. I wanted to cry, I was so close! Five more seconds and I'd be on cloud nine right now. Great timing, Vee.

"NORA GRE-CIPRIANO WHATEVER YOUR NAME IS! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!"

"Just go tend to her before my ears fall off," Patch said rubbing his temples. I sighed and hopped off the bed. It didn't take long to find a white tee and boy shorts.

"Vee!" I said a little too enthusiastically when I opened the bedroom door. I opened my arms wide and attempted to hug her. She swatted me away.

"Don't try and play sweet with me. After all that I told you about Scott and I why didn't you tell me he's been here? With you!" She said hysterically. I finally decided that it was time to come clean now or forever hold my peace. How she's going to react to this news, I don't Know. t this point I don't care. I just wanted to get back to bed before I blow.

"Vee, Scott died." I said simply.

"I saw him walking out of your front door, Nora. Try again." She crossed her arms and shifted her body weight with one hip.

"No I am so serious. He died in the graveyard the day of the battle right before my eyes. He took Dante's sword that was meant for me to the heart." When she didn't have anything smart to say then I figured it was because she was considering believing me. I proceeded to explain to he all the things that transpired in Russia. But I left out the little detail where I saw my future child being taken away by goons.

"... and now he's here with Patch and I because he has nothing else. It will only be short term. You and I are gonna get him back into the swing of things around here."

"Holy crap," Vee whispered after taking all that I had to say in. "Are you sure he doesn't remember having sex with me?" I nodded solemnly. I pitied her. The one romantic interest that wasn't a psychotic killer didn't even remember her or the one time they had together.

"Well babe that's going to be a bit of a problem because there's a bun in my oven," Vee said. She stood waiting for me to respond. I didn't, I wasn't even sure that I was still breathing.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"I'm pregnant. Scott Parnell is the baby daddy."


	19. Where is my car?

Chapter 19: 11/18/16

There is no name for what I am feeling in this moment, My heart dropped with my stomach to the floor. My lungs were completely empty and the urge to fill them with oxygen? It was completely gone. I just stood there, as still as a statue with my mouth agape. Pregnant… Vee looked at me with a concerned expression on her face but what else she was staying was not sticking to the drum of my ears. She tried snapping her fingers even clapping her hands in front of my face. I really did want to move this time but I couldn't. My limbs refused to obey the directions my brain was giving. Patch took this opportunity to come out of our bedroom Probably to see what was taking me so long. I smelled him before I saw him. The scent of his Bvlgari body wash permeated the air. Vee's eyes shifted to look over my shoulder. They were a bit slitted when she spoke to him.

"I think I broke your girlfriend," She said. He entered my line of vision fully dressed and all. I guess this means we won't be picking up where we left off. Dammit! He was wearing a crisp white tee and dark blue jeans. His dark curly hair was still wet and dripping though.

"Angel? Well her eyes are following me, that's a good sign. What did you do to her?" Patch asked her with an accusatory tone.

"Me?" Vee asked getting defensive immediately and turning her whole body toward him. "All I did was tell her that I'm pregnant."

"Really? Congratulations!" To my surprise Patch enveloped Vee in a bear hug. She tried to fight away at first but gave in after realizing Patch was too strong.

"Whos the lucky guy?" The way he said Luck could have easily been taken as sarcastic.

"If you must know it's Scott." Patch jerked as if someone had slapped him. Yeah, join the line of Shock and Confusion.

"Scott who?" He asked her.

"Scott Parnell. Is there a problem?" Vee asked with her arms crossed.

"Nope not at all. Send me an invite to the shower," He said with a smile that was too tight around the edges. But if you didn't know him you'd think everything was fine. He walked in the direction of the front door and picked up his jacket and keys on the way. By now all my systems have recovered and I sprung into action. Dashing to the front door I beat him by three seconds flat.

 _Where the hell do you think you're going? You can't just leave me alone to deal with this shit by myself!_ I shouted at him in mindspeak because I didn't want Vee to overhear. He cringed and rubbed his temples.

 _Keep it down will you? It's just you and I in here._

 _Haha, Very funny. Stop avoiding my question_. I said in my indoor mind voice.

 _I'm going to Bo's. I don't want to be here when he gets home plus I could use some pocket change_. I furrowed my brows but didn't question him further. Since when did he think his wins at Bo's was just pocket change? My guess is since they renovated and the scenery changed.

"Try not to scare the pants off of anyone while you're gone," I said aloud moving out of the doorway.

"No promises," Patch retorted before kissing me swiftly and walking out. The corners of my mouth turned down a bit. I'm gonna miss him.

"Just how far up his ass are you?," Vee called from the couch. My spine went rod straight again. For a second there I forgot her announcement.

"Back to you," I said in a no nonsense tone sashaying over to where she was lounging. "You're pregnant? Since when? You didn't tell me this the other day. Who else knows? Do you plan on telling Scott? How-" Vee slapped a hand over my mouth to stop my word vomit.

"One question at a time, Sherlock," She implored. I took a deep breath. Lord, Please give me the patience to get to the bottom of this.

"Just tell me everything. From the beginning," I said slowly taking my seat next to her on the plush white couch. She rolled her eyes as if she'd rather do anything else in the world but tell me this story.

"I've already told you, babe. He and I did the deed but you were too busy leading Hank's army to care about my personal life. Before I could tell you things went to shit with Patch being sent to hell. That was all about a month ago," She finished explaining her perspective on things. I was nowhere near done with her though we haven't even scratched the surface of the layering problems this baby could cause. I could kind of understand where she was coming from. Even still, No excuses! This is a new life we are talking about. Responsibility is key. If she wasn't responsible enough to not get pregnant how is she going to be responsible enough to not forget to feed, bathe, and burp the little being.

"Ever heard of contraception?" I asked sarcastically. She looked at me like I had two heads as soon as the word left my mouth.

"Once again it was my first time. So of course I wasn't on any birth control. Honestly, contraception was the last thing on either of our minds when his head was between my legs." Jeez, TMI. "What's funny about this is we realized we'd royally fucked up after the fact. He even drove me to the free clinic and I took a Plan B pill. I guess the fucker didn't work." I gestured for her to continue. Much to her annoyance.

"What the hell is this? Law & Order: SVU?" She exclaimed loudly. Patience.

"Vee, I am your best friend and this is major news. I need to know all details to tell future generations," I said, No pun intended.

"I took the pill and though I was in the clear. But I missed my period and First Trimester symptoms have already started."

"Wait so you haven't peed on a stick yet?" I asked just to make sure. I didn't want to get too ahead of myself but this was good to hear. There still could be hope. Vee shook her head while picking at imaginary lint on her sweat pants.

"No. I didn't want to do it alone," She said in the softest voice I'd ever heard her use. In that moment my heart rate must've slowed about 50bpm. I was so relieved.

"Hence the reason why I drove all the way out here because you didn't come to school. But imagine my surprise when I see the dude who got me knocked up for the first time after so many weeks and he's casually walking out of your front door." I sighed. She's right. If I were in her shoes id want to know what's cooking too because by the smell of things something isn't right. Without a word I leaned over and hugged her just as Patch did. Who would've known that his reaction to her pregnancy was much more accepting from the beginning than mine.

"We are going to get through this together," I said holding her face between my hands but she pulled free.

"I'm not him," She said standing up. I stood with her.

"Just let me put some clothes on and I'm all yours for the rest of the day," I said and disappeared behind the doors of the master bedroom. Since we were only going to a pharmacy and coming back here I settled on wearing a royal blue Juicy Couture sweatsuit and house slippers. Hey, don't judge me. I didn't need to be in the store while Vee was buying the pregnancy test. My mom had too many eyes in this town on me since my kidnapping. I did not want to risk giving her a stroke. After a few swipes of gloss, brush strokes, and a spritz I was ready.

"Your car or mine?" I asked Vee when I walked out. I didn't bother stopping and heading straight to the front door.

"Yours!" I made a sharp left and started toward the steps to the garage. "I will never turn down an opportunity to ride in the Lambo," she said excitedly. I can't say that I blame her. That car was like a spaceship on four wheels. When I got to the bottom of the stairs I realized that the spot where I had left the Urus was vacant. The Evoque sat next to it. I pressed the button that lifted the garage door and tapped my foot impatiently the whole ten seconds it took to reveal that my car wasn't in the drive way either. The only vehicles out there were the Jeep Commander and the Neon. My car is missing! Panic lit in the middle of my chest but I didn't let the flame grow. I'm sure there was a resonable explanation as to why this hundred thousand dollar plus luxury vehicle seems to be missing. Then it dawned on me. Patch. If there was one lesson to take away from all the things that I've gone through that lesson is, when in the time of any crisis call on Jev Cipriano. He answered on the third ring.

"Yo." He must've been too distracted to look at his caller ID because the way he answered was curt and business-like.

"Babe-"

"Angel," Patch sighed cutting me off. "I'm in the middle of a poker game," he said dismissively like he was about to hang up. Lately since all serious threats against us have been eliminated Patch knows that I couldn't possibly be in no real danger. So if the matter isn't life or death he leaves me to deal with it on my own. It's like earning my stripes. He says that I have a lot to learn to make up for our years in difference of sex, life, and most importantly survival.

"No! No! No!" I say quickly before he ends the line. "It's serious this time."

"What? Did you finally hit puberty?"

"Haha, Asshole. Did you take the Lamborghini?" I asked him while holding my breath. Please say yes… please say yes… please say-

"No. I have the Ducati," he said flatly like it was the most obvious thing on the world.

"My car is gone! It's stolen! It's not in the driveway. It's not in the garage even though I'm positive this is where I left it," I told him on the verge of tears. Out of my peripheral vision I saw Vee mouth, FML.

"I don't even understand how someone could've taken it. We have security systems and I'm the only one with a key to the damn thing," I continued on with my rant. Now that I know for sure Patch isn't driving it my composure is slipping.

"Actually there is a spare. In the bowl on the counter island," Patch said.

"You don't think…" I started but trailed off. If what I think is true I didn't want Patch to figure it out.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing," I said in a voice that was a little too sweet. I was currently taking the stairs two at a time to see if the spare was still in the bowl. If not, Scott was going to have hell to pay. It wasn't. After a moment, I heard a sharp intake of breath on the other line.

"Parnell took the car didn't he. Without asking you first? You better hope you find him before I do." Click. Now I let the panic run wild. Fighting the urge to jump all ten steps I sprinted down the stairs. Vee spun around.

"Well what the hell are we gonna do now?" She asked. I didn't have time to stop my momentum I beelined straight to the Neon.

"Take the Neon. And hurry!" I told her while shuffling in my slippers. When I tried to open the passenger door it didn't give.

"Slow down grandma. Tell me what's going on," Vee asked with one hand on her hip and the other shielding sub from her eyes.

"We have to find Scott before Patch gets to him." This gave Vee motivation to put more pep in her step.

"Why? Is he in danger? What is that wack job of yours going to do?" She asked once she dropped into the driver's seat and reached over to unlock the passenger door.

"I don't know. He might rough him up a bit," I said honestly. I admit it is wrong to borrow such an expensive car without asking. But, that does not mean that Scott deserves to be in a ER because of it.

"What are we going to do? Scott doesn't have a phone how will we know where he is before Patch does. His skills at this kind of shit is on a whole other level…" I tuned Vee out. She wasn't making this situation any better by telling me what I already knew. Think, Nora. Think. If you were Scott, where would you go? His mom's place is a highly unlikely option. If you were Patch, where would you think to look first? Then suddenly it hit me like a ton of bricks.

"I know!" I shouted jumping up in my seat.

"Omg! Nora, stay off the pipe will yo-"

"The Devil's Handbag. That's it! That's where he went. My gut is telling me." Of course that's where he went. A place that was familiar and full of people just like him. He probably wants to establish his old routine.

"You better be right about this," Vee warned putting the car in reverse and backing out to the street.

"Oh I am," I said confidently. Then we were on our way going fifty over the speed limit.


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry I've taken so long to update but I'm glad you guys are Reviewing and Following this story chapter by chapter with me as I write It. I promise you guys I will not leave this story unfinished like I've done with others. This may be my most favorite work to date. Loyal readers motivate me to keep going. I love you guys & Thank you. Hope ya enjoy.**

Chapter 20: Evening at the Devil's Handbag. 11/18/16

If there was a Guinness World Record for Quickest Response Time Vee and I would hold the crown. We made it from Casco Bay, all the way at the edge of Maine's waters, to the warehouse district of Coldwater. There may have been a few rules to the road that had to be bent but the sacrifice chopped a half hour off of our ETA. A secret smile appeared on my face at the thought of being pulled over by Detecti- I mean, Archangel Basso because of our obvious disregard for the speed limit. I still can't wrap my brain around it. Everyone who I thought I knew my whole life as a human actually had a this deep dark side about them.

When we pulled up on The Devil's Handbag I hopped out of the car. Not even risking giving Vee the opportunity to bring the Neon to a complete stop.

"What in the heck are you doing, Nora?" She shrieked from the driver's seat.

"Going inside! We can't risk wasting any more time. Find a park and I'll meet you inside," I called over my shoulder striding past the line of patient bodies that was formed against the side of the brick building. Usually I wouldn't use my powers for something like this but desperate times are calling. Without slowing my pace I Mind-tricked the bouncer into thinking that I was completely invisible and walked into the dark narrow hallway. Cigar and cigarette smoke has permanently moved into this atmosphere. When the hallway opened up into the larger space that was the club there wasn't much to observe. There was clientele but the place wasn't jam packed. It was vacant enough for me to do a one minute scan with my eyes and not miss a face. None of them belonged to Patch or Scott. I took a deep breath and started wandering. It doesn't hurt to do a sweep of the floor.

Too distracted by my own motives I didn't initially notice all the necks that broke when I walked by. In addition to the plentiful pairs of eyes that were assessing my every move. Usually the only time I got this kind of attention was if and only if something unfortunate and totally embarrassing had occurred prior to. Subtly I checked my breath and smelled my armpits. Everythings is all good so what the hell are they staring at? After a minute I realized what all the Tom's had in common. They were Nephilim. Getting a little bit flustered I pulled out my phone and dialed Patch. It rang once then went straight to voicemail. More worrisome than ever I decide to give up searching and meet Vee. She'll be royally pissed if she's walked all this way for nothing.

I turned in the direction of the nearest exist when a man with curly blonde hair stepped in front of me blocking my path and view.I had to crane my neck back to see his face. He had a thin mouth, grey eyes and a large nose. He barely passed as good looking. He rubbed his palms on the thighs of his jeans while avoiding eye contact with me.

"Can I...help you?" I asked to break the awkward silence.

"Uh..yeah. I mean No! I mean.. Hi. My name is Rick," He said stumbling over his words before finally composing himself and holding out a hand for me to shake. I shake it with much reluctance and he damn near pulls my arm out of it's socket.

"Sorry," He blurted sheepishly. "I don't know my own strength sometimes."

"It's cool," I told him. Meanwhile I was plotting my escape from this terrible excuse of a social exchange. After a few moments went by I ran out of all the patience I had to deal with this guy and his anxiety issues. If I don't move I'll end up drowning in his sweat. I sidestepped so that I could go around him and out the side door that was practically calling my name but he mimicked my movement and was blocking my way again. Now I was about ready to kick all of my defenses into overdrive. I've been through way too many hostile situations similar to this and they usually never ended well for me. Plus everyone who was immortal was giving me eyes and it already has me on edge.

"Sir I'm going to ask you this kindly first. Move the fuck out of my way," I said with a death glare and undertone of a threat. I admit that it wasn't the kindest that I could have been. But i needed to get the message across: Don't mess with me or else my boyfriend will have your testes on a platter and serve it to your mom. Rick must gotten it loud and clear because immediately he put an extra five inches of space between us with his arms up in surrender.

"Woah easy there," He said in a tone as if he was talking to a wild cat. " I didn't meant to scare you or Intimidate you or anything like that!" He said in a haste. "I just um… wanted to… um congratulate you."

"Congratulate me?" I asked noticing the faint pit stains on his shirt. This must not be the only time he's gotten super nervous talking to a girl.

"Yeah! You know on your victory. Well, our victory I should say. You set us all free. Everyone in this room is thinking it but they're all too afraid to come up to you to say thanks personally. I can't say that I blame them," he snorted. Actually laughed and snorted.

"Wow, um your welcome?" I said. Taking me off guard he dropped to his knees and grabbed my hands.

"Nora Grey, I owe my entire existence to you. If there's anything you need I won't be far away," he implored then got up and walked away without another word. I stood there for what could've been an hour trying to understand what just happened when I heard Vee calling my name. She ran at me from the left and was so out of breath.

"Are you freaking deaf? I found them! Let's go," she said grabbing my hand and pulling me in the direction of the bathrooms. But as soon as my palm slipped into hers she jerked away.

"Ew! Were you that nervous for Scott's second life?" she asked looking disgusted. I rolled my eyes and picked up the pace. I didn't even know how to describe my encounter with Rick. Once we were in the hall that was home to the bathrooms Vee made a sharp right and we stepped down into the back alley. There was nothing but empty cardboard boxes and trash in sight. I sighed rubbing the inner corners of my eyes.

"Vee I understand you have some unresolved issues with Patch but telling me you found him then bringing to an alley filled with garbage isn't funny. This is serious!"

"I am serious, let's go." Together we walked all the way to the south of the alley. They were hidden by the dumpsters but both Patch and Scott sat slouched on box crates. I was so elated to see them that I wanted to let out a shriek.

"You have no idea how happy I am to se-" my happy sentence was cut short by Vee and I's gasps of horror.

"What the hell happened to you?" I asked Patch once he looked up. The skin under one of his eyebrows were split and blood still flowed freely from it. There was a bruise on his cheek that was growing darker by the second. Scott was in much worse shape. He had a busted lip, black eye, broken nose and maybe even some broken ribs by the looks of how he's holding his side.

"Are you guys okay?" Vee asked.

"No," they barked in unison.

"Well from what I saw it looks like you had the upper hand," she said.

"Yeah we did," Patch started. "And then your boyfriend over here jumped in like he's been trained by (guy who trained batman: rasa goul) that's when they got the leg up," He finished through gritted teeth.

"I was just trying to help. You'd attracted attention and their numbers were growing. In case you didn't know there's a whole lot next to us that's entertaining about thirty of them as we speak," Scott said sounding defensive. We all stood in silence after that.

"Boyfriend?" Scott asked aloud looking in between the three of us. I gave Patch the side eye and changed the subject before things could get any worse.

"Why don't we all go home so we can get you guys cleaned up," I said helping Patch up. He grunted and put some of his bodyweight on me as we walked slowly.

"My knee got hurt real bad," he said leaning over to massage it. I opened my mouth to suggest that he ice it but before my eyes he snapped a bone back into place with a loud pop. Vee, Scott and I all flinched. Patch stood up all the way this time and stomped his foot with the same leg he just "fixed" if you'd call it that.

"Good as new," he said and grabbed my hand. Shaking my head I followed him.

"Um.. I don't think Scott is in a good enough condition to drive," Vee called from behind us.

"Which is exactly why he's riding shotgun with you while Nora takes possession of her car back and I'll follow behind on my bike," Patch said. Vee muttered a curse under her breath. Scott's eyes widened.

"You know about that?" He asked breathless from the amount of pain he was in.

"I do," was all Patch needed to say. The 'DUN DUN DUNNNN' that followed was loud and clear.

"But the Neon is parked blocks away," Vee protested.

"Well then you better get to walking. Call it his consequence for stealing a vehicle that's worth well over a hundred thousand dollars." Vee didn't look like she was happy but she didn't put up much of a fight. How could she? I mean it's no big deal to me but Scott was in the wrong and I have no problem with Patch coming to my defense.

"Steal is a harsh word. I'd never steal from Nora. I just borrowed it… without her knowing. But I was going to bring it back," Scott said.

"Were you?" Patch asked pulling the key fob out his pocket and swinging it around his finger. "It fell out of your pocket when you were getting your ass kicked. One of those goons could have found it before I did and 'borrowed' it without any of us knowing." Thank goodness at this time we came out of the alley on the sidewalk so this pissing match could be over. More like put on hold until the next time they see each other.

"Why the hell does it even matter to you anyway. It's not like you spent a dime of your own money on the damn thing. It's probably hot." I took this moment to referee. Even though I'm relieved that I've found them both if they kept going back and forth this night could quickly turn more sour than it already is. Not to mention Scott isn't in much of a position to put up a fight if he had to. I grab Patch by his jaw and pull him to face me. The muscles in my hands were clenched in anger. I looked deep into his eyes and spoke softly to his mind.

 _Relax. Don't let him get under your skin. Let's just go home, I want to go home._

After a moment something snapped beneath the surface and all of Patch's body loosened up. He leaned down and whispered, "I'm sorry" against my lips before giving me a slow sweet kiss. He wrapped me up in a tight hug and I buried my head in his neck and breathed in his scent. Barely over his shoulder I could see Scott's tall frame limping away in the opposite direction. But Vee still stood where I last saw her. She was staring at Patch and I while her face was expressionless and there was no look in her eye to read. She blinked once then jogged to catch up with Scott.

 **REVIEW! Review. REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Night at Casco Bay Townhome. 11/18/17

When I made it home Vee and Scott weren't behind me. Patch steered his bike into the garage and swung off. I don't think they ever followed us back here to begin with. Vee must've snuck Scott into her room to clean him up. I can't say that I mind. The last thing I wanted to do was entertain them when I had something else on my mind. Patch and I weren't able to talk at all during the journey. That means I still don't know the full story about what the hell went on. Believe me when I say I tried to get to the bottom of things but Patch always avoided answering my questions directly. As soon as we got home he strode inside with a purpose. I spent some time inspecting the Lamborghini to make sure there weren't any scratches or weird stains...

I went indoors after. The steam from the running shower water formed clouds centimeters above the hardwood floor of the bedroom. The bathroom door was wide open and Patch stood in front of the shower door undressing. A silent gasp escaped my lips and I jumped back so that I was no longer in sight if he looked to the doorway. I felt the blush heating up my cheeks. Even though we are sexually active I still get embarrassed about seeing him naked and vice versa despite his efforts. Maybe one day we both can free ball with no shame but that day is definitely not today. If he caught me gawking this would escalate to a more humiliating degree. I waited for him to slide the shower door closed before I walked into the bathroom. Thank god for the steam that gathered in the room. It impaired my vision to a degree which means Patch probably can't see a damn thing beyond the glass that was separating him from the rest of the room. I took a deep breath and covered my eyes while walking toward the shower. When i thought I was close enough to tap on the glass I peeked between my middle and ring finger. Thankfully Patch's back was to me so I had the element of surprise. I admired his muscle definition as he reached up into his hair to lather in some shampoo. When he did my eyes followed a stream of water all the down his body and to the shower floor where I saw it's true color. Mouth agape I slapped the shower door with the palm of my hand. Patch whipped around and wiped the glass on his side creating a small window. At the first glimpse into his eyes I saw annoyance underlying but when his brain registered who I was the feeling was quickly replaced with mirth.

"Enjoying the free show?" He asked tilting his head. I couldn't help the not so subtle way my eyes flicked to look at his junk. Instead of acting flustered which is what I truly felt in this moment I chose to act concerned.

"We need to talk. Is that blood that I see?" I asked pointing at the floor. Patch looked down seeming to notice it for the first time.

"Would you look at that," He wondered aloud to himself. Afterwards, he did a quick inspection of his body. My stomach flip flopped when he ran has hands down over his stomach.

"It's not mine," He said looking up at me in all seriousness. That's not the point! I wanted to shout at him but I chose to settle with two simple words.

"Bedroom. Now." He smirked knowingly at me. Biting my lip I turned around and left the bathroom. I laughed silently. He thinks he's going to get lucky but that's absolutely not gonna happen tonight. While in the bedroom I stripped down to my underwear and bra then pulled on one of his shirts. I climbed into bed and let the natural scent envelope me. A moment later, Patch walked out of the bathroom in all his glory. I immediately shot up and covered my eyes with the linen.

"Damn you, Patch! Not even a towel?" I asked incredulously.

"Excuse me? This is what you asked for. Plus, stop acting like you haven't seen it all before," He said sounding closer.

"Um.. asked for?" I was so nervous my hands were shaking. Before I knew what was happening the sheets were ripped away from me. Pulling the hem of his shirt down to keep my thighs at least semi warm I looked up and made contact with the black orbs.

"Bedroom? Now?"

"I said we need to talk. In the bedroom. Now." He stood where he was for a minute thinking deeply about something. Then he smiled a devilish smile.

"This makes you feel uncomfortable?" He asked. I nodded once. To my relief he turned toward a dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers.

"Is it really that intimidating?" he asked me pulling them on. After thinking about it I shook my head. He frowned.

"I just want you to quit trying to stall me with your-" I paused to try and find the appropriate word. But erratic hand gestures and weird faces was all I could manage to produce.

"Tell me what happened out there," I said not finishing my previous thought and changing the subject. Patch sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed next to me.

"You called me and told me your car was missing. The Handbag was the first place I thought to look and I was right. Scott was there mingling with a bunch of drunkards. When he saw me he shit his pants. I dragged him to the back alley because I didn't want to make a scene. But my power gave off enough of an impression to attract attention. Some of the Nephil's in the club were experienced so they knew I was fallen. Very few of them were actually close enough to the front lines of your army-"

"Hanks army!" I interjected.

"Hank's army," he corrected before continuing "...to know who I am to you. They assumed because my race was extinguished you chose them over me and I should be in hell with the rest of my kind. They can't put me in hell themselves but they made a hell of an effort to rectify the situation in anyway they could. They came up behind me and I put up a fight but let off to give them false confidence. It worked because they clearly spelled out what the reason for the assault was. When Scott saw that I didn't have the upper hand he threw himself in to help but it didn't workout so well for him. I let them rough him up for a bit then took control of the situation." Patch then put his hands up in a gesture that said, 'Whattaya want from me?' I let out a deep breath and softens up. That story wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. Not nearly as dangerous as it could've been. Patch went to confront Scott about taking the care and some Nephilim who had a strong sense of loyalty to me, to their heritage lashed out at one who was installed in their souls to be the enemy. It explains the whole night. Except…

"How did Vee find you guys? She came inside to get me once she spotted you," I told him. He shrugged.

"She must've saw the brawl from the other end of the alley when she was walking by." I nodded and rolled my head in one full circle before lying back all the way. There's never a dull moment. I began speaking my thoughts out loud. Maybe Patch could help me price things together.

"This is all a mess. Do you think the Nephilim will always feel this sense of entitlement to me? I mean this one did actually came up to me and told me if I needed anything he was only a phone call away. I don't even know him. But they know me! I thought I had to win them freedom then I would be unchained from it all," I vented rubbing my forehead.

"What did you just say?" Patch asked me after a long pause. I sat up on my elbows.

"You really weren't listening? I'm not about to repeat all that sh-," I started.

"One of them came up to you?" He asked going deathly still and searching my face. I gulped. I hope I didn't say anything wrong.

"Angel, what did he say to you?" Patch asked looking away and laying a hand above my knee.

"Um I don't really remember. I mean he did tell me to call on him if I needed anything. And he was very nice but nervous too. Like grossly nervous." Patch moved his hand higher kneading along the way. I looked up at him. His hair had fallen over his forehead. I reached up and twisted a curl.

"Is that all you remember?" He asked. I shrugged.

"He was super thankful. I think his name was Nick. No that's not it. Dick! His name is Dick," I said with a convincing eyebrow crease. I didn't want this nice Nephilim guy to be intimidated because of what he did. I didn't see anything wrong with it. But obviously he's peeking Patch's interest.

"For future reference," Patch held my chin so that we were forced to make eye contact. "If any other man comes up to you because their sense of gratitude is so strong they feel the need to express it physically make it clear that you are no longer Commander of Nephilim. You are just Nora Grey an average civilian trying to live a normal life. And they best not mention it to you again or else they'll have to answer to someone who's much more ruthless." I laughed at that. It's scary to others when Patch is making threats but I find it incredibly sexy because I know he will never allow any kind of harm to come my way.

"Thanks babe. Maybe it just takes some time for things to go back to how they were. You know Cheshvan is still like a fresh stab wound," I said getting on my knees and pulling Patch into a hug. He hummed against my chest.

"Maybe you're right. We should get away while Coldwater is healing," he said resting his hand on my hips. I lean down and place a small kiss on his lips.

"Get away? And go where?" I asked against his mouth.

"We could go to the Bahamas, Cancun, Jamaica, Paris, Dubai, Shanghai, Tokyo, Napa Valley, the list is endless. What are you in the mood for?" I looked into his eyes and he was so serious. He would drop everything right now and book us a one way flight to a paradise of my choosing. All I had to do was say the word.

"Patch I can't. We just got back from a vacation of sorts. What about school? And everyone else? I can't live it up while leaving the rest I live behind," I argued. Patch sighed and started placing kisses along my collarbone.

"You are so stubborn but you have a big heart. I'm glad one of us is considerate."

"Oh Patch you are considerate. Just only when it has to do with something that makes me happy." He smiled and pulled my mouth to his once more. We kissed longer than I anticipated but I didn't pull away first.

"Well if you change your mind and decide that you want me to plan a mind blowing honeymoon for us, I'll be here." He reached and turned off the bedside lamp before sliding in bed next to me. I put a hand on his chest and lay my head right next to it. Not long after Patch began caressing my curly burgundy tresses.

 _I love you baby_ , he crooned in smooth deep voice in my mind. That silky voice alone was enough to shift my thoughts from messy to peaceful. In response I lovingly kissed his chest. Sleep took over me soon after.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: 11/19/16

Immediately after the CHS dismissal bell rang Vee and I jetted to the student parking lot. Today was the day we were gonna take home pregnancy tests. For the fun of it and also for moral support I told Vee that I'd take one with her. There was no way in the world I was pregnant, I'd bet my life on that. I drove us to the nearest pharmacy. With her Gucci shades and my discount scarf Vee headed in. Two minutes later she ran out and hopped into the passenger seat of the car.

"Go! Go! Go!" She shouted banging her palms on the dashboard. I put the car in gear and peeled out of the lot so fast I was sure I left tread marks.

"What happened in there?" I asked swiftly accelerating when I saw the next stoplight turn yellow.

"My cover was almost blown. You'll never guess who I just saw in there," Vee said enthusiastically and looked over her shoulder. I was sure there was no one following us.

"Who?"

"Your freaking mom. You better step on it so we beat her there." Oh, shoot. I pressed the gas pedal as close to the floor as I dared. There wasn't a lot of people on the road but the last place I wanted was to be was wrapped around a tree while feeling each of my body cells slowly repair themselves. The process could take hours depending on the damage. Not wanting to be distracted by Vee I turned the volume to the radio up. But instead of hearing music the sounds of a sleazy radio show host flooded the car so loud the following message was unavoidable.

 _Hey Listeners! DJ Nemohoes here with a very special guest, Ms. Alexis Sharma._

 _Thanks for having me Nemo. It's actually spelled and pronounced E-Lexis._ The girl said enunciating the E in her name. Her voice was so soft it could easily be mistaken for a child's.

"OHMIGOD! NO WAY!" Vee shouted immediately. "What the hell is she doing in Maine?" She asked under her breath placing her chin on her fist and staring at the console as if she was watching the whole interview on the display.

 _My apologies, For those who live under a rock Elexis is a well-rounded public figure. She has over a million followers across all of her social media. She Models, is a self-taught Makeup Artist, Singer, Dancer, the list goes on but I'm not going to read off the rest because we just don't have the air time!_ The generic sound of two drums and a snare played. I rolled my eyes.

"Vee do we really have to listen to this? I can smell the boiling cheddar aroma rolling off of him from here," I whined.

 _So Elexis let's start from the beginning. How did you come to be sitting where you are today?_

"Yes! This woman is drop dead gorgeous. I follow her fan page on SnapBook and honestly I think I have an orgasm every time she posts racy shots on her feed." At that I tuned out from listening to what the soft spoken girl was saying.

"Vee have you even had an orgasm before?" I asked her sincerely. I'd hate to second guess the best friend of basically my whole life but I am beginning to lean toward believing Scott over Vee. Before the war they were beginning to warm up to each other but I don't think it was hot enough for Vee to go all the way. After all she hadn't gone all the way with Chauncey after seeing all the riches he had to offer. She hadn't gone all the way with Rixon and the physical attraction between them was definitely clearer to see. The Scott I know now denies that anything sexual ever happened between them but before he died he told me he didn't Kiss & Tell. I am not sure if I should take the statement literally or attach the meaning of other verbs to the word kiss.

"You know what I honestly cannot tell if I have or have not. I think I did. I hope I did," Vee trailed off turning her gaze to the window. We were close to the farm home I could tell. We were on a two-way road that seemed to stretch forever. But it only lasts a few miles before the road ends and the only other option you have if you want to keep going is on foot.

"Well that doesn't give me much to work with. Do you think you could describe it to me?" I ask her feeling bold. How hard could it be to give her proper judgement I mean I've had more than three of them. All she had to do was tell me exactly what she felt and if I felt the same I'd have the right answer to my question. But she was sidetracked by the radio interview still going on.

 _I think the real question the people want to know is, Is Elexis Sharma single?_

"Shh! Just let me hear this part," Vee said flailing her hands.

 _Uh.. I am single right now but not because I want to be. I'd love to have someone to share my wealth with._

 _But…_ The host pressed on.

 _But obviously nobody has proven themselves worthy enough._

 _You heard it here first Elexis Sharma is still single because no man is worthy. Unfortunately that's all the time we have time for today. This is your host, Nemohoes wishing you all peace, love and happiness._ There were sounds of a scuffle and you could hear Elexis' voice faintly in the background before their show went off air. I turned the volume of the static down and turned my head to make sure Vee felt the full force behind the look.

"Your'e kidding me right? That had to be the worst interview I ever heard. First of all I knew nothing about her before hearing and the only thing that I've learned is how to spell her name. Plus, he put words in her mouth at the end. You work for the Ezine as a Journalist I'm disappointed that you even showed interest in that."

"Jeez, Sorry mom. Next time I won't express my love for a celebrity that I've been following."

"Well you should interview her then. I'm sure you'll do better than that guy. How the hell did he even get his own show?" I asked her right when the farmhouse came into view.

"Easier than you think. These days it's all about social media. All you need is enough supporters to kick start any project," Vee said so optimistically I laughed.

"Yeah, Right. Since you're the expert on these kinds of things how does one go about gaining a following?" I asked turning off the ignition to the car and crossing my arms turning to face her in my seat.

"Well the quickest way is to be severely on the spectrum. Like if you're extremely hilarious just post a vid being that funny and you'll go viral. Or you could also be so attractive that both sexes and everyone in between drools over you. If that's the case then all you have to do is live your life regularly and your followers will share your posts, then their followers share it and it's spreads rapidly on the internet. Just like an STD but much more rewarding." She finished.

"Right," I said trying but failing to care about this topic once again. Suddenly I remembered my mom and hastily made my way out of the car. I jogged to the front door. Vee was right behind me the whole way to my room. When I opened the door the stale smell of the air hit me. I headed straight to the window and opened it as far as it could go. I wiped the dust off my hands and turned around. Vee had already dropped her things and gone to the bathroom. I rolled my eyes. On my way out of the bedroom I grabbed a pregnancy test out of the pharmacy bag.

"Vee you were supposed to wait for me!" I called out. When I got to the bathroom door I listened to see if she had finished her business. It wasn't locked either so I walked in. She was sitting on the toilet with the seat down with the test in her hand.

"Um.. did you read the directions? I'm pretty sure you're supposed to leave the test on a level surface after you take it," I said reaching for the box she had on the counter and reading the label. I was right of course. I handed it to Vee.

"Dang it! I have to take a new one," she said tossing the one in her hand in the trash.

"No!" I shouted but it was already too late. "You could've kept it and compared results. Two answers are better than one." She already had a new test unwrapped and poised to be peed on. My jaw dropped slightly. A few moments passed and sure enough I heard her begin to go to the bathroom.

"You know how to pee on command?" I asked astonished and a bit grossed out.

"Uh.. yeah. Who doesn't?" She retorted putting the new test down on the edge of the tub and flushing the toilet.

"Actually I don't," I mumbled twisting my test in my hands. I was starting to get anxiety over what the result could read. Statistically speaking the odds were in my favor. But there is always that one percent…

"Well aren't you gonna take one?" Vee asked me. I told her that I needed more liquids in my system then I went downstairs into the kitchen. Halfway there my heart began racing. Steadily I forced myself to inhale and exhale slowly while getting some water from the tap. I downed the whole cup then belched. Why the hell am I getting so nervous? This isn't even about me, it's about Vee. I was almost at the top of the stairs when the front door opened below. I rolled my eyes and twisted around with a plastic smile plastered on my face. My mom was the first to walk in. Right behind her was a tall slim woman wearing a pants suit. Her golden blonde hair was pulled back into a perfect bun. They were too engaged in their conversation about what brand of water is best to notice me. I was thinking there was no way that the woman's hair color occurred naturally when a few moments after them two teens walked in with the same mop. One was a boy. One was a girl.

The boy looked like a cliche nerd. Large glasses, suspenders and slouched shoulders. I couldn't tell his degree of acne if he had any but I would bet my life that he snorts when he laughs. The girl looked like a regular preppy teen in her plaid skirt and converses. Both of them had a bored to death expression on their faces. The girl and I made eye contact first. She opened her mouth slightly like she was about to acknowledge me. Quickly I turned my back and dashed to me room making sure to be light on my feet. The bedroom door shut with a click but I don't lock it. I know my mom will probably be coming up soon to force my introduction Vee was laying on my bed with her ankles crossed scrolling on her phone in one hand. She looked up expectantly when I walked in.

"What's the verdict?" she asked with her face in her other hand.

"I didn't get to take the damned thing," I told her with the stick still packaged in my back pocket.

"Why the hell not?" She exclaimed. I leapt onto the bed next to her and tossed the test in my bedside drawer.

"My moms home with company," I sighed. "I'll take it later. What did yours say?"

"Negative." She said simply but as soon as she did I beamed with joy and turned on my side to face her. I swiftly changed my expression when her eyes began to water. Oh, God no.

"Vee! Don't you dare start crying. This is a blessing. Nephils rarely ever procreate together successfully and when they do the offspring is weak, barely alive." Like Marcie Millar. Apart of me always knew that her existence shouldn't be. Something about what I said seemed to slap Vee straight.

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"Hank told me. Marfies mom is Nephilim like us. Conceiving her was a one in a billion shot and her living this long is a miracle." Vee snorted at that.

"More like a curse," she mumbled and we burst out laughing together. After a moment I put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed.

"When the time is right you will have your own little family," I said consolingly."... I pray to god that it won't be with Scott Parnell." Vee's jaw dropped and she playfully punched me in the arm.

"Seriously Ve. Don't get me wrong I do love him like a brother and if it weren't for him I wouldn't be here right now. But do you honestly think he would be ready for a child with all his flaws." I let her think about it for a moment.

She finally said," No. I guess you're right," with a sigh.I was just about to suggest that she and I run out the front door and head to the salon for some beauty therapy when we heard a knock on my bedroom door. Without asking for permission to enter my mom poked her head in behind the door smiling too sweetly.

"Hey mom," Vee and I said in unison then burst out into fit of giggles again.

"Ladies, There are some people I want you to meet. So come downstairs to the kitchen…" Her sweet and friendly mask dropped and turned into a straight no nonsense expression, "Now." With that she left the door ajar and made her way through the hall then down the stairs.

 **This Update Has Been Long Overdue. I will continue to write and update religiously and finish this story. I know exactly where I want to go with it but have not had the dime to out my ideas down onto paper. I like to hand write my stories then type them into a .doc to upload. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. **

**Thanks for reading, XO**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: 11/19/16 Evening at the Farmhouse

Vee had ditched me after my mom came into the room and half threatened us. I was left alone with her and my relatives. At first I was introduced to my Aunt Molly. She is a very sophisticated business woman and newly divorced. Her son and daughter, Michael and Michelle, turned out not to be twins. Michelle was older and they were only two years apart. The more I got to know Michelle the more I liked her. She was just like me in a sense. She's on the verge of turning legal and will be graduating soon. Michael was awkward and weird. He didn't talk much but was nice enough. His head was always buried in his handheld Nintendo game. If I were to guess I'd say that he's going through puberty or on the brink of it. It would explain the acne. I shuddered remembering the first time I got my menstrual cycle. Most of our time was spent in the living room while mom prepped and cooked dinner. Turn by turn they all showered and changed into their Pajamas.

"Nora, Be kind to our guests. Don't you remember them when you, your father and I took weekend trips to the city?" My mom had implored earlier today. Actually I don't, I'd wanted to say but the words never made it past my lips. I've been managing to keep a decent smile through ought the evening. When my mom said be kind, I did not know that it actually meant serving my guests. They were going to be here for an entire week and better learn where certain things are around the house. The wedding will come first then, Thanksgiving dinner. Today is the first of their stay but from now on I will not be waiting on there every demand. Without my say of course it was decided that Michelle and I will be sharing my room but, I didn't really mind. Michael would be staying in the living room on the couch. My mom and aunt will be sharing Mom's room.

At the moment I am in the kitchen Mixing Homemade Iced tea in a Glass Pitcher mom has only used a handful of times. We're having meatloaf for dinner, lovely I know. While I am poring mountains of ground sugar into the mix my mom comes over to whisper in my ear.

"Thanks for helping out, Honey. You're the best daughter."

"Mom I am your only daughter. And you don't have to whisper they're all in the living room," I said.

"Listen young lady. Is it too much to ask that you obey and be nice to me for at least the next seven days? I do not know what's gotten into you as of late but it ends, now!" Mom said forcibly. I quit stirring to glare at her. Without a doubt we were having a stare contest for a solid thirty seconds, neither one of us blinking when the kitchen timer shrilled loudly. Just like that her facial expression and tone switched. With a wide smile, she announced, "Dinner's ready!"

"Set the table," She commanded me. "Use the special China."

"Anything for you mother dearest," I said sweetly just in time for my Aunt to her when she walked by the archway. I was seeking the necessary placemats and dishes then, made my way to the dining room when Aunt Molly said, "Now that's how a child should address their parent." She had changed from her pants suit into an expensive looking silk pajama set. Michael and Michelle were already seated at the dining table looking as comfortable as ever in their PJ's. I wanted nothing more than to shower and change into a big shirt and boy shorts at that moment.

"Hope everyone is comfy," I said with a tight smile putting out the glass settings.

"Thank you Nora, we are. Ooh! Blythe these are some nice plates. Where did you get them?" My aunt asked. My mom was carrying the Pan with oven mitts walking into the room. I could see the steam coming off of the dish.

"Oh, I got them as a wedding gift years ago," Mom said putting the meatloaf in the middle of the table. "Help yourselves."

"Can we have something to drink?" Michelle asked my mom. Then my mom turned her head looking at me expectantly. There was a long pause then I sighed silently.

"What would you like?" I asked knowing they only had two options.

"I'll water on ice with a slide of lemon," Aunt Molly said. Michelle then asked for Pineapple soda and Michael asked for Pepsi Cola.

"Whelp, we only have homemade Iced Tea but water I can do," I said then turned to walk back to the kitchen.

"Don't forget the ice and lemon," My aunt had called after me. I rolled my eyes knowing that no one could see. Jeez, how boujee could one be. I wonder how she would react if she knew she was getting water from the tap and not a tap with one of those fancy filters. I had retrieved cups from the cabinet and was in the kitchen actually cutting a lemon into wedges when I heard the doorbell ring. I dropped everything and ran to get it grateful that anything was taking me away from my current task. I almost bumped into my mom at the hall. "I got it mom! You can handle the beverages," I said to her in passing. She huffed but walked into the kitchen. It could've been a girl scout for all I cared. I would rather spend ten minutes haggling the price for a box of snicker doodles than to spend another ten serving everyone. When I got to the door I peeped through the whole and my excitement multiplied by a hundred. I threw the front door open with a big smile on my face, a real one this time that showed teeth.

Patch stood in front of me on the porch with his arms crossed. He was wearing a shirt and leather jacket. He watched me for a moment. I spoke first.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you right now."

"I can tell. You haven't answered any of my calls or texts. I was beginning to worry," He said stepping into the house and looking around observantly. He stepped in the direction of the stairs and I grabbed his bicep pulling him back to me. He raised his eyebrows silently asking, what is going on?

"Relatives are visiting for the week, an aunt and some cousins. We're having meatloaf for dinner," I told him.

"You look tense. Come hang out at the arcade with me," Patch suggested grabbing my hand and kissing each knuckle softly. I sighed.

"I'd love to but I can't get away from them," I said disappointed. As if on cue, my mother called my name from the kitchen.

"Nora!" She yelled for the second time sounding closer than before. I shoved Patch into the living room area out of sight of the main hallway. He stumbled backwards but did not fall onto the end table. I knew that there was no way I could get out of dinner right now but I was not ready for him to leave just yet. With her hands on her hips, my mom walked out of the dining room. Thankfully, she stood near the entryway and did not walk towards me.

"Who was at the door? And what is taking you so long?" Mom asked baffled. Just then, I realized I was still holding the front door open.

"Just getting some fresh air," I said purposefully ignoring her first question. We both stood there for a few moments stating at each other in awkward silence. Giving in my mom demanded that I close the front door and come finish eating then she left. My gaze flicked to Patch subtly. He was lounging on the sofa with his feet up on the table.

"You seem tied up at the moment so I'm going to roll," Patch said standing up. He wrapped both arms around my waist and lifted me off the ground a few inches. I grasped his shoulders to steady myself. Our mouths were a hair width apart. I could feel him breathing lightly on my face. I am the one who closed the distance between us first with a soft peck. When I pulled back, our lips were still touching.

"You know where to find me," He whispered then nipped my bottom lip tugging gently with his teeth. Just as I was beginning to feel warm, he put me down then slipped out the front door closing it behind him. I hurried back to the dining room. The sooner I got there the sooner I would be able to sneak to Bo's.

 **please review.**


End file.
